Cat and Mouse
by ArtChica
Summary: 10 years after escaping the School, Max, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel live  in NYC. After a bad break-up with Ari, Max meets Fang. Will she trust him?  Will she fall for him? Can she? And, more importantly, will he remain loyal to  her? Fax, some Niggy.
1. Prologue

Cat and Mouse

**Prologue- MPOV**

It was a day I would remember forever, even though I tried so hard to forget it, and all the days that came before it. I managed to stop thinking about most of it, but some things can never be truly forgotten.

I was only 10 years old then, as was Nudge. Gazzy was four and Angel was two. Despite our ages, we had suffered more, feared more and seen more horrors than most humans or animals ever would. Thanks to the whitecoats at the School, we were emotional wrecks with physical abilities beyond any humans'. Great combination, don't 'cha think? Let's give a hand to those mad scientists who put those two, plus a healthy dose of stubborn disobedience, together!

That day, the four of us- Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I- were standing in the training grounds, surrounded by electric fences, guards with weapons, wolf-men "erasers", and all sorts of high-tech security designed to keep us in. The erasers in the training ground began to morph into full wolf form. This meant it was time to play a game of cat-and-mouse. One guess at who the mice were.

Suddenly, alarms began ringing and whitecoats were shouting. Guards and erasers were running around following commands or searching for someone to give those orders.

Something made me look up. I saw the electric netting that kept us earth-bound crackle and short out. Someone has short-circuited it. But that's not what caught my attention. Two figures were flying away from the school, already becoming small dots in the sky. Thanks to my raptor vision, I could see that they looked human. Well, except for the giant bird wings carrying them through the air. Bird wings just like mine.

Without hesitation, I suddenly knew what we had to do. This would probably be the only chance we'd ever get to escape.

Looking at my little flock, I told them, "Up and away guys! Let's get out of here while they're distracted by the security!"

We each unfolded our wings, took a running leap into the air, and, for the first time, really flew. Beating out wings hard, we raced upward, avoiding erasers grabbing at us and guards shooting their guns. We flew away, leaving the only place we'd ever known.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****- MPOV- **_**New Life, Old Life **_

I gasped as I woke up with a jolt. In the 10 years since that fateful day, I had never dreamt about it until now. The other days before it used to fill my nightmares, but even those had stopped after the first three years on our own. I wonder what this meant.

Looking out the window, I saw the sun peaking over the New York City skyline. The four of us have come a long way since the dog crates at the School. I had a good, well-paying job as a personal trainer. Nudge had achieved her dream of becoming a fashion designer and was currently working on her own line of clothes, whatever that meant. Gazzy was starting in one of the high schools here and Angel was in middle school. The both of them were under the custody of Nudge and lived with her in the penthouse above a hotel. Three months ago, I had moved out of the pent house and into an upscale flat with my boyfriend, Ari.

Walking out of our bedroom, I saw him making breakfast for us.

"Good morning, sleepy head, I thought you'd never get up," Ari said, smiling at me. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you, too. What are you making?"

"Omelets. What kind do you want?"

"Whatever you're having, but double." He knew I ate about three times the amount of food most people did. I knew it was because of my mutant bird-girl metabolism, but he thought it was because of how hard I worked at the gym. If only he knew.

We sat down and ate the omelets, talking about nothing important. After finishing our breakfast and putting the dishes in the dish washer, we drifted off to our own tasks. Ari went into our room to get dresses. Even though it was a Saturday, he was going into work for a little while.

"I'll be home at around 2:00," Ari said, "I'll see you later, Maxie."

"Ari, you know I hate that name," I scolded.

"And you know that's the only reason I keep using it, Max," Ari teased, giving me a quick kiss before heading out the front door.

I decided to get some laundry done. About time, too. The dirty clothes basket was overflowing. After starting the washing machine, I noticed that the drier was full. Ari must have done some laundry earlier. The clothes were already dry, so I folded them.

That's when I noticed something red and silky. Pulling it out, I saw that it was a skimpy little nightgown- not something I'd ever buy, let alone wear. I was suspicious, but I could always be wrong. Maybe Ari bought it for me. But by the time I finished the load of laundry, I'd found a denim ultra-mini skirt, a sheer, white blouse, and a black lacy bra and thong. None of those belonged to me and Nudge and Ari knew better than to try to force me into something that slutty. I knew I'd have to ask Ari about them later.

When he came home at around 2:00, I was waiting for him in the living room, with the stack of clothes folded neatly on the coffee table.

"Hey, Maxie, what's up?" Ari asked, putting his arm around me. He leaned in for a kiss, but when he saw my stone-cold glare, he dropped his arm and stepped back.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"I'm not really sure, Ari. Why don't you tell me? You can start by explaining these," I said, gesturing to the clothes.

One glance was all it took for him to recognize the clothes. One glance was all it took for me to recognize the look of someone who knows they're in hot water.

"Well, see, I… I was going to surprise you for your birthday; you know… a gag gift of sorts. It was just a joke, Max, but you already saw them, obviously, so I guess that didn't work out well," Ari was rambling on, coming up with the cover story.

"Liar," I hissed, "My birthday is in July. That isn't for another four months. Quit lying through your teeth and _tell me what these clothes are doing here!_" I was pissed, and now Ari was getting annoyed, too. I didn't care. In this game of cat-and-mouse, I was, for once, the cat.

"I told you, it was supposed to be a gag gift," Ari stuck to his story, but was getting angrier.

"And I told you to stop lying to my face. If they were a gift, what were they doing in the dryer?" I asked heatedly.

After hesitating, Ari changed tactics, turning to the offensive.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he said angrily, "they're Lisa's clothes. She was here the other night and left them here."

"So you've been cheating on me, have you, Ari?" Though I already had the suspicion, I wasn't sure I wanted it confirmed. No, actually, if some jerk was cheating on me, I sure as hell want to know it.

Sneering, Ari said, "Yeah, I have. I was over there just now, when you thought I was at work. And let me tell you, Lisa's given me tons more than you've ever offered me, you useless bitch. Maybe if you hadn't been so "hands-off, personal-space" I wouldn't have to go to some other girl to feel appreciated. The blame is all your own. So what are you going to do about it Maxie?"

That jackass! I was about to give some sneering wise-crack, but an old, repressed memory surfaced at that moment.

_I was in the school. Everything hurt, I couldn't move, couldn't cry, couldn't breathe. I was beyond tears now, beyond agony. _

"_Stop it! Please, just stop! You're hurting me!" I gasped, begging even though I knew it would do no good._

_An eraser slashed his claws through my arm. Leering at me, he taunted, "Yah? What are you going to do about it, Maxie?" _

_A whitecoat walked in. Glancing calmly at us, he said, "That's enough, Ari. We don't want to kill it, at least not yet, anyway."_

Coming back to the present, I felt my face harden to cover the shock and fear that momentarily washed through me. Looking at Ari now, I could see the subtle shifts that marked the beginning of an eraser's transformation. His eyes were jet black, his teeth looked sharp and canine, his hair had turned to a dark grey and his hands were curled, ready to form claws. I was wrong- I was still the mouse, and Ari was still the cat.

"I'll tell you what I am going to do, Ari," venom dripping from my voice, "I'm going to walk out of here right now. When I come back in 30 minutes, I want you and anything that belongs to this Lisa girl to be gone. Don't come back at all tonight."

With that, I stormed out of the flat, grabbing my jacket and purse from the couch as I went. Outside, I hailed a cab.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- MPOV- **_**Moving Again**_

Anyone in NYC would tell you that owning a car here is almost pointless, but right then I wished I had my own. I told the driver of the cab to take me to a little café I knew. When I got there, I paid the driver, walked into the café, and grabbed my cell phone from my purse. I ordered a coffee before sitting down and dialing Nudge's cell phone. She would be at the penthouse, or the "Nest" as my flock jokes when it's just us, but I wanted to talk to her directly, instead of taking the risk of having Angel or Gazzy picking up the phone.

"Max! Oh my gosh, it's been, like, three days since we talked! I know that's not really a long time, but we usually talk a bazillion times, at least once a day. Anyway, Angel and Gazzy are at the park, so they can't talk right now. I'll have to tell them you called. I'm-"

"Nudge!" I cut her rambling off, "Hello to you, too. Listen, I was wondering if my old bedroom was still free."

"Yes, it is. After you moved in with Ari, we decided to keep it as a guest room."

"Great," I cut in before she could continue, "would you mind if I moved back in with you three? Do you think the other two would mind?"

Nudge was silent for a moment, and I began to worry. "Of course you can move back in with us, Max. But what about Ari? Did something happen between you two?"

"I'll explain later, Nudge. But could you come pick me up? I'll need a car to move my stuff from the flat."

"Sure, no problem, Max. where are you now?"

"I'm in that café on 3rd Ave., you know, Effy's Café?"

"Yah, of course. I'll be there in a few minutes. You just hang on until then."

"Ok, no hurry. Thanks Nudge."

"No problem. Bye Max."

"Bye," I hung up the phone. Glancing at my wrist watch, I saw that the conversation had only taken around five minutes. Nudge must have realized that I was in no mood for a long talk.

Nudge walked in a few minutes later. Though I consider her my sister, she was obviously not biologically related to me. With her mocha skin and dark, curly hair, she stood in sharp contrast to my paler skin and almost-blond burnet hair. We both did, however, share the characteristics of an Avian-human cross: the tall, slender body, the sharp senses, the strength and speed, and, of course, the wings tightly folded against our backs.

We drove to the flat in silence. I made sure Ari wasn't there, and then waved Nudge in. I was surprised that Ari had actually listened to me and had left the place.

"Ok, Nudge. Let's pack as little as possible. Only take personal items and necessities, like my iPod, my clothes, and bathroom stuff. And only take clothes that are really necessary. We can always buy more if I need to." Nudge smiled at the promise of shopping.

I saw that Ari had left Lisa's clothes on the table. "Damn it, Ari! I told him to get rid of all Lisa's stuff!"

"Who's Lisa?" Nudge asked, looking around the doorway.

"Some girl who Ari was cheating on me with," I responded my tone neutral and emotions locked away.

"Oh, so is that why you're moving out? I'm so sorry, Max. That's awful," Nudge sounded genuinely sorry.

"No, that's why we got into a fight. I'm moving out of here because when I woke up this morning, I kissed an eraser."

Nudge looked thoroughly confused. "You kissed an eraser? What does that have to do with Ari? Where were you that you saw an eraser! And why on earth would you kiss one!" Then she looked shocked and disbelieving. "Oh, no way! Oh my goodness! Ari's … ?"

"Bingo," I said grimly. "We were arguing about Lisa when I had a flashback about the School. It was one of those horrible tests, and it was an eraser-Ari- who was torturing me. When I snapped out of it, I looked at Ari and saw the signs of an eraser about to morph."

"Oh my gosh, Max, that's horrible! What did you do?" Nudge looked horrified.

"I walked out of here, telling him that when I came back, he better be gone. Then I went to the café and called you."

"Does this mean we will have to move again? I really like it here, Max," Nudge said sadly.

"I don't know yet, maybe. I really like it here, too. It depends on whether or not Ari has been giving information about us to the School. It could be that just I am in danger, and you three don't have to go anywhere, or it could be that none of us is in immediate danger. Let's just wait and see. I'm tired of being on the run and don't want to move again unless we absolutely know for sure that it would be dangerous to stay."

Nudge brightened a bit at my reassurance. "Thanks Max. We're tired of running, too. Plus, we all have finally settled in here, and we'd lose it all if we disappeared again. And my studio! What would happen to that? So many people deprived of good fashion in this city, I'd hate to take away one of the only really good designers here. Now, let's pack up and get you moved into your new/old room back home. It's a good thing we didn't change it. Though, really, you should think about adding some decorations. At least some photos or new paint."

I nodded. Home. It felt strange but nice to call someplace home. And I knew that home to me meant wherever the flock , safety, and comfort were. The flat no longer held any of those, so I was happy to leave it behind.

I went through my closet and bathroom, packing my personal items and gym stuff. Nudge was going through the rest of my things, deciding what to bring and what to leave. I reminded her that whatever she left would have to be replaced eventually (which meant pretty much that she was choosing what to shop for later). I left most of everything else, knowing that the penthouse was fully furnished. Besides, the fewer things that I took, the longer it would take Ari to realize I wasn't coming back. Grabbing my sketchbook on the way out, Nudge and I began loading up the car. It only took one carload to carry all my things to Nudge's- our- penthouse in Greenwich Village.

By the time Gazzy and Angel came back to the Nest, I was settled in and Nudge was finishing making dinner for everyone. I would have offered to help, but my culinary skills extended to microwave meals, sandwiches, and cereal. So instead, I set the table and poured drinks.

"Max! Hi! We haven't seen you here in two weeks! How are you?" Angel shouted, giving me a tight hug, when she saw me. Her blond curls were as bouncy as ever, and her blue eyes were bright, giving her the misleading appearance of, well, and angelic little 12-year-old.

"I'm doing alright, Angel. How are you? Hey Gazzy!"

"Hey Max! Nice to see you again!" Gazzy smiled. He and Angel were the only biologically related ones here, so he looked quite a bit like her, except that he got into more trouble with explosives and sneaking into places he shouldn't than from mind control persuasion. But for an annoying little brother, we got along pretty well. We all did.

"Are you spending the night again, Max? Can we have a slumber party like last time?" Though she was 12 years old, Angel still enjoyed some childish things. Each of us did- we hadn't had much of a real childhood, always on the run.

"Sure, Angel, as long as it's OK with Nudge. But, no I'm not staying the night. I'm moving back in with you all. That is, if no one has any objections."

"Yay! I'm so glad! I mean, staying here just the three of us was OK, but it felt kind of weird without you here, Max," Nudge and Gazzy nodded in agreement, "But what about Ari? What happened?"

I gave them the abridged story of the events- just that I had caught Ari cheating on me- and hoped that Nudge wouldn't bring up the rest.

"Wow, that's awful! What a jerk. Are you OK?" Gazzy asked. Despite being six years younger, he could be protective sometimes. It was kind of sweet and kind of annoying, since we all could take care of ourselves just fine.

"Yes, Gazzy, I'm doing pretty well. But thanks."

Nudge had finished cooking, so we all sat down to eat, turning the conversation to happier topics.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- MOPV- **_**I'm Fine! Maybe**_

Today was Monday, so we all had work and school. I told Nudge that I would be home really late, so she shouldn't wait up for me. She offered to leave my bedroom window open, so I could fly in, but I decided to just use my key. Flying was risky at best here in the city, where anyone might be able to see but not be seen. Every once on a while, the flock and I take a "camping trip" out to the mountains to burn off all our pent-up energy and let our wings out.

It was 8:00 p.m., and my last client was finishing up her workout. As a personal trainer, I had to work around each customer's schedule, meaning I sometimes had weird work hours. That's why Nudge didn't ask for a reason when I told her I would be out late.

After the client left with her gym bag, it was just a few of the employees left. I set my iPod to some loud, fast song and started practicing my punches and kicks on a punching bag. I was focusing so much on matching my rhythm to the beat of the music that I didn't realize there was anyone near me until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I paused my iPod and turned around. Sam was there right behind me.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you were OK. What happened?" Sam said, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Why would anything be wrong?" I asked, confused.

Sam shrugged, "Because you had your iPod on so loud you didn't hear me and you are viciously attacking the punching bag. You only do that when something's wrong."

I sighed. He knew me too well. How had that happened? Was I becoming predictable? Had I really spent that much time here that the others actually knew me well? Oh, well. He knew something was up, so I didn't bother lying.

"Yah. I found out on Saturday that Ari was cheating on me. I've already moved back in with Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

"Ouch, that's harsh. Did you break up with him?"

"I didn't exactly say so, but I think he'll get the idea once he realizes I've moved out. Maybe he already has, or maybe he's too busy with Lisa to even notice."

"Oh, ok. How are you doing? You're handling it ok?" Sam was really sweet; I can't believe I had ever thought Ari was, too.

I shrugged a shoulder. "I haven't broken down into tears yet, eaten gallons of Ben & Jerry's, blackmailed him, cussed him out, trashed his flat, or called him begging to take me back. I'm taking my anger out on an inanimate punching bag, rather than using him as one. So yah, I'd say I'm dealing pretty well."

"Ok, good. Just wanted to make sure you were alright. And you know that any of us here would help you out if you felt like doing any of those other dealing-tactics. We look out for our own here."

"I know. Thanks Sam." He smiled and walked away; I put my music back on and turned back to the punching bag. I knew what Sam said was true. I was good friends with most of the people who worked here.

I also knew that Sam liked me. He really was nice, and good-looking, too, but I just didn't feel the same way about him. I hope he didn't try to ask me out now that I was single again. If he did, I suppose I could always say that I wasn't ready for another relationship, which would be the truth.

After I finally gave up on the punching bag, sweat dripping down my face and my muscles complaining, I went into the locker room and took a shower. I usually am very quick, but something about the hot water today made me slow down and take my time. I changed back into regular clothes and grabbed my duffel bag.

"See yah, Lizzy!" I called on my way out. She was on the night staff, so she was in charge of locking up behind everyone.

I walked to the nearest subway station. It was 10:00 but I didn't want to go back home yet. At Grand Central, I bought a train ticket. Looking at a map, I chose the longest local rout there was. This late at night, there weren't too many people taking a train, but there were enough that I didn't look out of place or like I was up to no good.

When the train arrived I got on board the emptiest car and chose a seat at the end, where four seats faced each other. I put my bag under my seat then sad down next to the window. I watched the station slide past as the train pulled out, then closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window.

The emotions finally hit me. First I felt the heartache from Ari cheating on me. Then came feelings of hurt and betrayal. The pain. The despair that followed questions like "Why did he cheat on me?" and "Was I not good enough?" The fear and anger that came with the fact that Ari was an eraser and may have been working for the school this whole time. The frustration that I didn't know if he really was. The helplessness because I just didn't know what to do for my flock. Then anger, again, because Ari made me feel helpless, and hate of that feeling. The loathing of having to move again, the dread of leaving here, and again hate, for everything that has caused these emotions. Finally, there was a sense of being overwhelmed, with all these unfamiliar emotions rushing through me. Uggh, for someone who hates emotional baggage, I'd piled up way too much.

I felt something wet on my hand. It took me another minute to realize that the water was a teardrop, and that I had been crying. Oh well. I was alone, and too tired and overwhelmed to try to hold back the tears. Besides, it was better to get these emotions out now than when the others would see. I made sure that no one would see my tears. I stifled my sobs and did my best to even my breathing and still my shaking shoulders. Then I let myself cry.

I hadn't realized the train had come to another stop yet, let alone that it had picked up more passengers. But that wouldn't matter; I was positive that no human sense could tell that I was crying.

So, needless to say, I was surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and even more surprised when the owner of that hand asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

Quickly rubbing my sleeve over my face to dry the tears, I turned to face a guy about my age who had slipped into the seat across from mine.

"I'm fine," I automatically replied.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-FPOV-**_**Something Old, Something New**_

"Later, Iggy!" I called as I walked out the door, "I'll be out late; don't wait up!"

"'Kay," Iggy replied, his blind eyes following me to the door. It was kind of creepy how he did that, but I have gotten used to it. We'd been together all of our 21 years. The fair-skinned, fair-haired guy was like a brother to me.

I was going out to the city again. If Iggy suspected what I was doing those nights, he didn't say anything. Besides, it wasn't like I was doing anything illegal, technically. I was just stirring things up a bit, watching as others caused trouble. A hint here, a nudge there. Humans were so easy to manipulate. I never actually was part of the gang fights or robberies that followed. And I never caused anything serious like a murder or rape or anything.

My favorite thing to do was spook the tough guys. I always dressed in black, and on these nights I covered my head and face, too. I would scare these guys so much, that they'd be jumping at shadows- which were all they saw. That's why the media gave me the nickname the "Black Shadow". I laughed quietly at the thought.

"What was that?" one of the guys I was following asked.

"What was what?" The other guy asked him. But the first guy just shook his head.

I used my wings, as black as anything, to land silently about 20 yards in front of them, off to the side so that I was still in the shadows. I moved to face them, and then disappeared into the deeper shadows.

"Who's there?" one of the guys called, stopping.

'_Oh, bad move buddy'_, I thought. Behind my mask, I grinned to myself. This part always got interesting.

Once they continued walking and moved past me, I snuck up right behind them. "I'm here," I whispered over their shoulders.

"Who are you?" I could hear the fear in his voice. It's not like I was going to hurt them or anything. But two of a human's fears are of the unknown, and of things they couldn't figure out or understand. I used this to my advantage all the time.

Coming up behind them again, I said in a dark voice, "The Black Shadow." Then I disappeared from sight again.

"Hey man, let's just get out of here. We're imaging things. There's no one here." At that, I let myself give a sharp laugh before moving again.

"No, there's definitely someone here. But I agree, let's just get out of here," the second man agreed.

I watched as they walked back toward where they had come from, avoiding the shadows. I had had my fun for the night, so I took off my mask, folded up my wings, and walked to the train station. It was risky to fly in the city; too many people around, even at night.

After waiting for a ticket, I waited at the far end of the platform for the train to arrive. When it did, I got onto the car in front of me, one of the emptiest ones. It didn't look like anyone was here. I walked to the end and turned to get a seat. But then I noticed that I wasn't alone. I was surprised to find a young woman around my age sitting there. I was even more surprised when I heard the barely audible catch in her breath and see the tiniest shaking of her shoulders. Though she made no sound, she was crying. Something compelled me to sit down across from her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright," I asked, though obviously she wasn't.

She whipped her eyes with her sleeve and turned to me, looking surprised. "I'm fine," she replied.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, giving her a look that said 'yah right'. She sighed quietly and said, "Well, I guess not right now. But I will be, as soon as I pull myself together. I just had a really awful weekend," she said defensively. I nodded in reply.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked. I usually wasn't one for talking, but in this case, all I would have to do is listen to her. I didn't know why I cared, but I did. I wanted to make this girl stop crying; I wanted to make her smile. "I'm Fang, by the way."

"Max," she replied automatically, "and no thanks, I'm not one to go babbling about emotional crap and whining about how unfair life is. A waste of time, and besides, I don't like looking vulnerable." She was tough, probably a leader of some sort. She didn't like emotions. Hmm, sounded like someone else I knew.

I just shrugged in reply. "My offer still stands, if you feel like venting. You know, get all that crap off your shoulders before you head home. I'd be a good listener." I sat back in the chair, showing her that I was relaxed, and trying to get her to feel the same.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I stared at the ceiling, she out the window. It was an almost-awkward silence, both waiting for the other to say something. Eventually Max turned to look at me, and I knew she was studying me, assessing me. Somehow I knew that if I passed her examination, she might trust me enough to speak up. If not, we would remain silent, and then go on our ways and probably never see each other again. That's what I would have done, in her place.

"My boyfriend," she said suddenly. I turned my attention to her, showing her that I was listening. "We were together for a year. I had been living with him for three months. On Saturday, I found out that he had been cheating on me. He was really cruel about it, too, when I confronted him. Blamed it on me." She gave the bare minimum, reciting facts rather than telling a story. She gave no hint of an emotional connection to what she said.

"So what did you do?" I asked, frowning.

"I walked right out of there and told him that when I came back, he had better be gone. Then I called my sister, Nudge, and we packed up some of my things. I moved back into the penthouse with her and the two kids in her custody, my sister and brother."

I was glad she moved back with her sister. That jackass of a boyfriend didn't deserve someone like Max. "And how have you been handling it?" I asked. Obviously she wasn't over it yet.

"Pretty well. I haven't blackmailed him, cussed him out, trashed his flat, or called him begging to take me back. Until now, I haven't broken down to tears. As I said, I don't like looking vulnerable, especially in front of my fl- family."

I remembered she said her sister's name was Nudge. An unusual name, but I had heard it somewhere before.

"You said your sister was Nudge? As in Nudge Aveazul, the fashion designer?" I asked.

"Yah, how do you know her?" Max asked, looking at my obviously non-designer clothes.

"My brother's the kind of guy who goes around looking at hot girls, no sexism intended, and his current girl of interest is Nudge, who he saw on some TV channel. Well, heard, and I described for him. He's blind."

"Oh, wow. I'll have to tell her she has a fan; she'll be ecstatic. Nudge's my polar opposite- emotions are her main source of energy, which she has way too much of."

"If you don't mind me asking, how is she your sister? She's African-American," I said, eyeing Max's pale skin and light brown hair.

Max smirked at something, but only said, "She's not really my sister. Neither are Angel and Gazzy, who are the only two biological siblings in our little family. But we've been together all our lives and are the closest thing to family any of us has." She stopped abruptly, as if not wanting to give any more information for some reason.

"Tell me more about your family." I really wanted to know more about Max, but I knew she wasn't the kind to talk about herself. So I would learn about her through what she said about her family. I just hoped she would trust me enough to keep talking.

Max looked hesitant, not sure if she should trust me. Do I decided to do some talking of my own, something I rarely did.

"My brother, Iggy, and I are like that, too. We are not actually related, and definitely don't look it, but we are brothers. We've been together for as long as either of us can remember, probably since birth."

Seeming more comfortable knowing that I wasn't here just to interrogate her about her family, Max trusted me with more information. We exchanged stories about our pasts, our families, and our current situations. I learned about her make-shift family, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, and about how they had to move around a lot because they were orphans. I told a surprisingly similar story about Iggy and me (leaving out the details of being bird-kids on the run). Eventually the train came to another stop and Max got up to leave.

"This is my stop. It was really nice meeting you, Fang. And thanks, for everything." Max smiled at me. Without really thinking, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her tense up, but then she relaxed and hugged me back. When I let her go she stepped back. "Thanks, I needed that," she admitted softly, and walked off the train.

I sat back down again and was about to get lost in thought about Max when I noticed that Max had left her bag under the seat. Picking it up, I saw an address written neatly on the shoulder strap_. I guess I'll just have to return it to her then_, I thought. I smiled to myself at the thought of seeing Max again.

Wow, I'm in way over my head.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-MOPV- **_**See you again?**_

Fang. A strange name but it fit. Like mine, I guess. When he hugged me, he caught me off guard. I felt my survival instincts kicking in (survival rule number 23: don't let anyone trap your wings shut). But then I remembered to relax: I wasn't being kidnapped and no one was attacking me. Fang was comforting me.

Walking the last few blocks to the penthouse, I smiled. It felt nice to have someone who helped me share my burden without feeling like I was showing weakness. Even if Fang got the abridged, minus-the-mutant-bird story, it still helped. And he had made me forget about Ari.

Sneaking through the front door, down the hall, and into my room, I tried not to wake anyone else up. After I changed into pajamas and got into bed, I laid there for a minute, just thinking. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was: would I ever see Fang again?

Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ

Today was much better. Work went smoothly and everything at home was great. Nudge had taught Gazzy how to make fajitas, so he made dinner that night. It was actually really good, better than I could have ever done. I had not thought much about Ari, and, best yet, there had been no sign of mutants coming to kidnap us. Right now, we were all in the small living room, watching TV or (in Nudge's case) designing outfits. I could only hope they were for her runway models, not her flock models.

The doorbell rang, and Angel darted to the door. With her mind-reading powers, I wouldn't be surprised if she had already been waiting for it to ring. I heard Angel answer someone, but didn't pay much attention until I heard Angel's telepathic voice in my mind. _Max, some hot guy's here at the door and he is looking for you. _ I could also hear all the unspoken (unthought?) questions in that statement, but I chose to ignore them for now. I passed Angel on the way to the door. She gave me a mischievous look as she passed.

I was, once again, surprised to find Fang in front of me. He was standing with one hand in his pocket, and the other one holding the strap of a duffel bag around his shoulder.

"Hey, Fang, what's up?" I asked him.

"Hey Max. You left your bag on the train last night," he said, handing me my duffel bag. He handed it to me, and I remembered my address printed neatly on the handle strap.

"Wow, thanks. I noticed this morning that it was missing. I'm glad you were the one who found it. I may have never gotten it back from the train. How can I thank you?" If I had lost that bag, I would have lost my iPod, my running shoes, some of my best gym clothes, and my wallet. There was at least $350 worth of stuff in that bag.

"It was no problem, really. I was in the area anyway, so I just came by for a minute."

"Come on, I'll buy you a coffee. It's the least I can do."

"Sure, if you insist." Fang shrugged. He seemed indifferent, but I thought I saw a bit of a smile.

"Come on in for a minute while I get a jacket from my room," I told him, opening the door wider. It was only 7:00, so it was still kind of light out. Fang followed me in and I set the duffel on my bed before grabbing a jacket from my closet. "Nudge, Angel, Gazzy! I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in a little while!" I called down the hall as we walked out.

"Ok!" Nudge replied, "Just be careful!"

I walked out the door with Fang, and we went down the elevator and out to the street. We walked past a few blocks and into a nice little coffee shop. I bought drinks for us and we sat down at a table next to the window. The whole time, we kept up a light conversation. There were few others at the shop, so we could talk quietly and still hear each other. Fang and I talked about music, park festivals, our favorite museums in the area, and different places we've been. Fang, too, was orphaned and moved around a lot with Iggy. It was funny how alike we were. Besides the whole mutant-with-wings factor.

Despite Nudge's warning, I felt almost completely at ease with Fang. There was no pressure to hide how I felt or change who I was. I mean, he had already seen me crying in a corner. How much worse could it get? And we already knew so much about each other, I felt like I had known him for much longer than 24 hours. Yah, that's cliché, but it was true.

Eventually we started walking back to the penthouse. We were silent, watching the world around us transform from day to night. It was a comfortable silence.

Fang followed me all the way to my front door. "Hey, thanks again for the coffee. I had a great time tonight."

"No problem; thanks for returning my gym bag," I replied to him. I grabbed a pen from my pocket and wrote my cell number on Fang's hand. "Call me sometime. We'll do this again." I told him.

"Sure, yah. I'll call you."

I turned around and walked inside, waving to Fang before closing the door.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- MPOV- **_**Q & A**_

The instant I closed the door and walked into the living room, I was bombarded with questions.

"Who was that?" "Where did you go?" "What did you two do all evening?" "How did you meet him?" "When is he coming back?" "Why did he have your duffel bag?" "He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" "OMG. YOU _HAVE_ TO TELL US ALL ABOT HIM!"

"Hey! Hold up! I've only been inside for a minute! And I can only answer one question at a time. Let me sit down first!" I took off my jacket and placed it on the back of the chair before I sat down. The three of them were practically buzzing with questions.

"Ok, I'll go in order I guess. That was Fang. I met him last night on the train. I was upset about Ari, and he noticed somehow. We started talking for a while and he seemed really nice. I left my gym bag when I got up to leave. Fang found it and saw the address to here on the strap. He came by tonight to return it. I told him I'd buy him a coffee to thank him. We walked to a little coffee shop and talked for a while. He walked me back here, we said good-bye and he left. There. Anything I missed?"

"Yah. Why did you give him your phone number?" Nudge teased.

I could feel my cheeks turn pink. "Because I like talking to him, and I told him to call me sometime. He couldn't call if he didn't have my number," answered with a hint of '_duh_' in my voice. Nudge just rolled her eyes at me.

"You trust him? Already?" Gazzy was amazed at that. Am I really that untrusting? _'Yes, I probably am.'_ It comes from a life of knowing almost anyone could be an enemy. I'd learned to just not trust people I didn't know, and few I did know. Just look at what happened with Ari.

"Yes, I do trust him. I have no idea why, but I do. Besides, why would he come up to some stranger on a train and try to help her if he wasn't a nice guy?"

"Because he's your soul mate!" Angel squealed. That caught me off guard.

"Say what now?" I asked her, stunned at her claim.

Angel just sighed and shook her head. "He's obviously your soul mate. As you said, Max, why would he help some random stranger on the train? And the fact that you instantly trusted him means you two were meant to be together."

"Hey, now, I didn't say I trusted him _instantly. _And besides you know I don't believe in all that soul mate stuff." I scoffed.

"Still, it took you a month before you trusted Ari enough to have a real conversation with him. And then another week before Nudge gave him your number. And you may not believe in soul mates, but that doesn't mean you two don't belong together." Angel countered.

"She has a point; you did trust Fang really easily." Nudge said.

I just shook my head. I knew they weren't going to let up on this one.

"Fine, but I'm going to remember this when nothing comes of it," I told them.

"I don't know, Max, if you trust him enough, it just might work out," Gazzy said.

"Since when have you become a relationship advisor?" I asked him. Gazzy just shrugged and turned on the TV.

"Oh, Max! I almost forgot! We need to take you out shopping this weekend! You need some more clothes, and now that Fang's in the picture, you need some new, cute clothes," Nudge sounded excited.

I frowned at her, "Nudge, there are so many things wrong with that statement that I'm not going to bother correcting you."

"It's ok, Max; you don't have to worry about anything. Angel and I have most of it covered. We just need you there to try on stuff. We've narrowed down the list of potential places to shop to about 60 stores, and two malls. It should only take a day and a half," Nudge assured.

"Gazzy? Help? Please don't let them do this to me," I gave him a pained look.

"Sorry, Max. They've been planning this for months. You're on your own, unless you want me to bomb all of New York's shopping centers." Knowing Gazzy, he would. And then we'd have the FBI knocking on our door. Not that we'd be there to answer it; we'd be half way to California by then. (Survival rule number 53: don't get the cops on your trail.)

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, Angel, Nudge, you win. I'll go quietly. But nothing over the top. And no miniskirts! Absolutely no miniskirts!"

Angel and Nudge grinned at that. I should have been worried, but I was too tired. I would have all week to worry about it. "I'm going to bed. Angel and Gazzy, you have school tomorrow. Don't stay up too late."

With a chorus of "Okays" and "Goodnights", I went into my room and got ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- FPOV- **_**Thoughts**_

Once again I was out wandering around the city. There was plenty of potential tonight, but I just didn't feel like getting into something. Once again I found myself thinking about Max. It had been a week since I had talked to her, and I couldn't seem to keep my mind off of her. It's not like I had a crush on her or anything, but there was just something about her that drew me to her. She was different from anyone I had ever met. Max reminded me so much of myself, and yet was all her own. I just couldn't figure her out sometimes. One moment I'm predicting every response and reaction, the next she surprises me by doing something I would never have expected.

I found myself walking down to the coffee shop we had talked in. I pulled off the mask and went in. I ordered the same thing, and sat in the same seat. After some thought, I took out my phone and called Max.

"Hello?" I heard Max pick up her phone.

"Hey, this is Fang," I answered.

"Oh! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm doing ok. How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty well, thanks. I'm still recovering from an obligatory weekend-long shopping spree, but I think I'll survive." I laughed at that. She didn't strike me as someone who would enjoy shopping.

"Where did you go?" I asked her.

"I would tell you everywhere, but Nudge and Angel would correct me and name about 70 shops and 3 malls. By name, location, the order in which we went to them and what we found there."

I smiled. "Did you find a lot?"

"No, I didn't. They did, and most of it was for me. I'm looking at my room right now, trying to figure out how I'm going to fit all these clothes and shoes into my closet. I have no idea where I'm going to wear half of this stuff to. Do you know what event would require tiny shorts and knee-length boots?"

"No, I have no idea. But I bet you'd look great in them. Nudge probably knows what she's doing." I felt like hitting my head against the wall after I let that slip.

"Um, thanks. So what have you been up to?"

"Not much, just doing my job and walking around the city. Hitting some nightclubs sometimes."

"Really? Where do you work? Any place I would know?"

"I would think not, but you tend to surprise me. I work at the Five Points Academy teaching martial arts," I told her.

"I know that place! I used to go there to work out and take lessons from there. When I moved in with Ari, I got a job at Definitions gym. It's really a great place. Do you teach all types of martial arts or just one?"

Once again, I was wrong about her. "All three. What lessons did you take?"

"I took a little of all three. My favorite though was the Muay Thai. I don't really like working with weapons like in Kali, and Judo just wasn't my style. When did you work there? How come I never saw you?"

"That's awesome. I worked during the weekdays from 12-9. When did you take lessons?"

"During the mornings, around 8:00. During the afternoons, I was learning the stuff I needed to know to be a personal trainer."

We continued to talk about the strengths and weaknesses of different martial arts. I would have never guessed I'd ever meet a girl who knew as much about it, and enjoyed it as much, as I did. By 9:30, I had to go. Iggy wanted me for something back home and Max had to get ready for and early shift at work the next day.

As I hung up, I couldn't help but think about Max again. Anyone would probably look at us and say we were a perfect couple. But I never got into serious relationships. And besides, I only felt for her like a close friend. I think. I had almost no experience with relationships, so wouldn't recognize what it felt like to really _like_ someone. I'd have to ask Iggy about that sometime.

I walked past Washington Square Park. '_What a great place to take Max sometime_,' I thought. My next thought was, '_Why is it that suddenly every thought involves Max_?' I sighed. '_This had better stop soon.'_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- FPOV- **_**Accidentally In Love **_

Over the next month or so, I found myself in a position that I would never have thought I'd be in. I was falling, and falling hard, for a girl. For Maximum Ride. We had kept in touch, seeing each other at least once a week. Sometimes everyone went, and sometimes it was just Max and me. Usually it was just a coffee or a walk through the park, but sometimes we actually planned events to go to. Iggy liked Max and her family, and vice versa. We were all happy with each other.

One day, we were all out at a concert in Central Park. I was sitting next to Max, but Gazzy called me away for a minute.

"Hey, Fang! Come here for a sec, I want to show you something I found once. We'll be back soon Max."

"Umm, ok," I got up to follow Gazzy down the path. Once we were out of hearing range of the others, and the music wouldn't drown out our words, Gazzy began talking to me.

"I actually just wanted to talk to you for a minute, about Max and you,"

"Ok, shoot." I knew the little guy was officially the man of the house, and was protective of his sisters.

"I know I'm not much of a threat to you, but together the whole fl- family would be. So listen to me. Max has been through a tough life. She's been hurt and betrayed way too much. She seems invulnerable, but everyone has their breaking points. Don't push her. I know you like her; everyone who knows you enough could see it. But you have to be careful with her. Remember Ari and what he did to her? I've never seen her so upset about something. She hid it well, but not well enough. I don't want to see her like that again. Do you understand?"

"Yah, man, I know she was torn up over that. But I have no intention of hurting her. We're just friends. She doesn't see me as anything else." That was about as much of my private thoughts as I'd ever spoken about.

Gazzy shook his head. "You two may not know it yet, but the rest of us do. Angel's so convinced that you two belong together that she thinks you're soul mates. Won't stop bugging Max about it, either. But as I said, Max was really hurt by Ari. It'll take time for her to open up again. Once she does, though, she's as loyal as anyone. The people she really loves, so far just her family, she cares for deeply. It would be worth it, to get her to fall for you."

I shook my head. This kid was getting deep. "We're just close friends. I don't think she even trusts me enough to try a relationship."

"Of course not. She wouldn't trust anyone that much. But she trusts you more than anyone outside the three of us. She trusted you more easily than I've ever seen her trust anyone. I don't know what you did, but it worked. I think that if anyone can get to her heart, you could."

I thought about that for a minute. "And what happens if I don't? What if I try and she decides she doesn't feel the same way for me? I don't take this stuff lightly."

"I know. That's why I trust you enough to not break her heart. And don't worry about how she feels for you; it's just a matter of time."

"Ok, Gazzy, I'll try, just because you think I should. But I'm counting on you to help me out here."

"Sure, no problem. Just take it slow; let her warm up to the idea of being with you. Listen to her, and whatever you do, and I'm serious here, do not break her heart. If you hurt her in any way, I'll come and kick your ass. That is, if Max doesn't get to you first. Don't underestimate either of us, especially her."

"You don't have to worry about me hurting her. I would never intentionally hurt a woman, let alone Max. As for underestimating her, I already know she's advanced in several martial arts. I don't doubt you know some good tricks, too, you little pyro."

Gazzy grinned at the mention of his favorite hobby. "You got that right."

We walked back to the group. Max didn't ask about what Gazzy was supposedly showing me. Knowing his tendency to blow things up, she probably didn't want to ask. I spent the rest of the evening thinking about what Gazzy had said. Maybe he was right.

Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ

Max and I were walking through Washington Square Park. No one else could come, so it was just the two of us tonight. I had been thinking about what Gazzy told me for the past week.

We stopped at the fountains and watched the water spout up. There were few others besides us, mostly just some couples enjoying each other's company. I supposed that's what Max and I looked like. We were sitting close together, our shoulders touching, and talking about nothing important.

A breeze blew through the park, and Max shivered.

"Cold?" I asked, putting my arm around her.

"Yah, kind of. I forgot a jacket," Max replied. It was a cool night in April.

"Come on. Let's keep walking." I stood up and offered my hand to Max. She accepted it, and didn't let go when we started walking. That made me happy for some reason. We walked down one of the paths that lead through the small park. The conversation stayed light. It was mostly about our jobs, the plans for the weekend, and upcoming events in the park. I loved these times with Max, when we could just enjoy being together.

We had walked all the way around the loop, and found ourselves facing the fountain again, from the opposite side. As we walked under the giant Washington Arch, we slowed down, and eventually stopped. Max leaned back against the wall, still holding my hand. We talked some more, but the conversation was slow, neither of us really paying much attention to it.

"So, I was thinking… maybe this summer… we all could go on a …camping trip together," Max said slowly, looking at me.

"Mmmm, sounds like a good idea," I replied, paying attention to her, but not necessarily to what she was saying.

"Yah…we could…find a mountain…and go up there and hike…and stuff."

Max trailed off into silence. I waited for a moment, but she didn't say anything more. I couldn't think about anything other than how beautiful she looked right now. Slowly leaning in, I brought my free hand up to brush aside a loose strand of hair from her face. I trailed my fingers down her jaw line, and Max shivered again.

"Cold?" I asked softly, just as before.

"No," she replied, her voice uncertain.

Lifting her chin up, I reached down and kissed her softly. It was a gently kiss, and didn't last long, but it was a start. Until Max turned her face away and stepped away from me.

"I'm sorry, Fang. I just…I just can't do this," Max whispered, seeming distressed, "I'm not ready for another relationship. I can't. I want to be able to, and I do like you, but I just can't do it. I can't."

"Hey, it's ok," I told her softly, "I can wait. I know it's hard, especially for you. Just know that I'll never hurt you," '_Like you have been hurt so much before_.' "I won't do that to you."

"Fang, I'm sorry. I really am."

"All I'm asking for is just a chance. Just try. Please," I asked her.

"I'm not sure I can do that," Max whispered fearfully.

"Just try. It doesn't have to work out, and I'll follow your lead. But please, just a chance. For me?" I asked gently.

Max bit her lip, looking away. She glanced back at me. I don't know what she saw there, but it must not have been anything bad.

"Ok. I'll try. Don't expect anything to come of it, but I'll try to let you in. I'll try to let myself open up again."

"That's all I'm asking," I told her.

Offering my hand to her once again, she hesitantly took it. We walked back to her penthouse in silence, each busy with our own thoughts. I was glad Max was going to try to let me in. If Gazzy was right, she would eventually. It was only a matter of time. I wouldn't push her to open up. I was being honest when I said I would follow her lead.

Back at her front door, I stopped. "Goodnight Max." I kissed her forehead, lingering there for a moment. Max closed her eyes, but opened them again when I stepped back.

"Goodnight Fang. Call me sometime this week, we'll get together again. And I will try, I promise."

"Alright, Max. Sweet dreams." I turned and walked down the hall that lead to the elevator and eventually out to the night. Before I was out of hearing range, I heard Max whisper, "Goodnight, Fang. I really hope you are the one who'll ..." Her voice faded as I walked out of hearing range. '_Who'll what?' _I wondered.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- MPOV **_**If I could Be Like That **_

I really was going to try for him. I wasn't sure I could just let myself fall and hope he would catch me. There was a fence around my heart. Only my flock had ever gotten through it. And after that incident with Ari, I had subconsciously strengthened that barrier. It would be hard to hand over the key to the gate, but I would try.

I was plopped down on my bed, feet in the air and head resting on my crossed arms. Nudge came in.

"How was your night with Fang?"

"Fine, I guess. The park was pretty."

"I didn't ask about the park, I asked about Fang. What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to avoid the topic.

"You have that look. The one where something happened, and you have to make a decision about it, and you don't know what to do. So, what happened with Fang?"

I was about to deny something happened with Fang, but Nudge crossed her arms, warning me to skip the bull and spit it out. I buried my face in my arms. "Fang kissed me, that's what happened." I heard Nudge sit down next to me.

"And what are you going to do about it? You didn't push him away did you?"

"Um, no, not exactly. More like turned away-"

"Max!"

"But I didn't run away. I told him I wasn't ready for another relationship-"

"MAX! You could have-"

"BUT," I cut in, "He asked for just a chance. I told him I would try. No promises, but I would try." Nudge thought about that for a minute.

"I suppose that's better than nothing. So how's this going to change your relationship with him?"

"I don't know. Hopefully not much just yet. Fang said he'd follow my lead, so I get to call the shots."

"And what was your first move after that?"

"Well, we held hands while we walked home, and I told him to call me so we could get together again. But nothing new."

Nudge nodded her approval. "It's a start. At least you didn't pull away from him, or become withdrawn and cold. You made a good choice, I think."

"But what if I do let him in? Then what? And what if I get hurt again? You've had your fair share of break ups. How can you still be so open to love?"

"Mostly because none of my break ups have been as harsh as any of yours. And though we've shared the same life, you've shouldered most of the burden. But it will be worth it if you let Fang in. He's a good guy, and I don't think he'll hurt you on purpose. There's always the risk, but that's the price of love. If I found someone like Fang, I would have already laid my claim and made him mine. But that's just me. You take your time and warm up to it."

"Thanks Nudge. You'll help me with all this, right?"

"Of course. That's what sisters are for."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- FPOV- **_**Festival Night**___

The Max and her family, Iggy, and I were all at a spring festival outside the city. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Nudge and Iggy were talking together, Angel was on one of the rides, and Gazzy was trying his hand at the game booths. Max and I joined in on Nudge's and Iggy's conversation. Everything felt normal. I had so far kept my promise and hadn't brought up that night in the park. Max said that she, too, was keeping her promise. I knew it was hard, but I think she slowly began to warm up to the idea of being with me.

As Max looked around in awe, I couldn't help but smile at her. The rest of Max's siblings had looked that way, too. As Nudge described the sights to Iggy, I could see him getting that same expression. He and I had never really had a childhood, always on the run from the School and its erasers who had a nasty habit of showing up when we least wanted them to, so it was understandable that he was getting excited about the fair.

Taking Max's hand, I pointed to the fastest, highest ride in the park. "Hey Max, how about that one?" I was half expecting her to refuse, and half expecting her to surprise me again. I wondered if she would be the kind of girl who screamed and clung to the seat, or shout in excitement and throw her hands in the air.

Max grinned. "I thought you'd never ask. I've had my eye on that one since we stepped into the park." I guess she fell into the latter category. Iggy and Nudge joined us in line for the ride. When it was our turn on the ride, we grabbed the front seats.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright in the front, Max?"

"I am! How about you?" She challenged.

"I'm up for anything they can throw at me. Give me the free-falls and twisting loops!" I replied enthusiastically.

"A guy after my own heart," Max smiled.

I watched Max throughout the ride. She looked like she loved every second of it. I, too, enjoyed it. These rides were the closest thing to flying Iggy and I got most of the time now. Even when I was sneaking around as the Black Shadow, I had to be careful.

After the ride, we met back up with Angel and Gazzy. We continued making our way through the fairgrounds, challenging each other to games and contests. Iggy beat us all at bumper cars, somehow. Gazzy won the food-eating contest, Nudge was the best at the balloon darts, and Angel had dominated the poker run that was set up (where the hell had that little girl learned how to gamble!). Max literally kicked butt in the boxing inflatable and I was the champion of paintball. This fair had everything.

After a few hours, I asked Max if she wanted to go out for some dinner with me.

"Sure," she smiled at me, "just let me make sure the others will be ok on their own." I nodded. "Hey guys! Fang and I are going to grab a bite to eat. Nudge's in charge- listen to her. Get some food if you're still hungry. Stick together, at least in pairs. Come get me if there's an emergency. And above all, remember what I taught you about being street-wise," Max gave off orders like a true leader.

"Oh, and Gazzy, no explosives. At all. I mean it." She glared at the poor boy. I didn't envy him. "Dismantle it. NOW," Max commanded.

"Dismantle what?" Gazzy sounded genuinely surprised and confused, but apparently Max wasn't fooled. Reaching into his backpack, she pulled out a mass of wires, plastic, and duct tape. I, as always, was describing all of this to Iggy.

"Cool! You made your own bomb?" Iggy exclaimed.

"Yah, I've been doing it forever. I think it's awesome, but…" he trailed off

"But I don't." Max said sternly. "I don't need you blowing the city to bits and causing a nation-wide panic. Not to mention getting yourself thrown in prison."

"Ok, fine." Gazzy sighed and took apart the bomb in his hands.

"Alright. See you all in a few hours."

"Bye Max, have fun! See ya' Fang." Nudge said, beginning to walk in the opposite direction. I could see Iggy and Gazzy talking quietly about explosives- trying not to let Max hear. I shook my head in exasperation.

"Come on Max. This way," I took her hand and lead her down the road. Trusting me enough to follow without question, Max smiled back up at me. I smiled back. Sheesh, I had been doing that a lot around Max. My casual, impassive façade had been replaced with a smiling, love-sick expression. I hoped I didn't look nearly as foolish as I felt.

We got to a row of old buildings and run-down shops. "In here," I pulled Max toward one restaurant.

Max frowned. "Here? At Nanita's?"

"Yep. Just trust me. You'll see."

When we walked into the small restaurant, it was like stepping into another town all together. The place had no curb appeal, but was one of the finest places around. Plus, they had great food.

"Table for two, under Nick Venom," I requested from the host.

"Did I hear someone say Nick Venom was here?" A loud voice called from the kitchen. A middle-aged man stepped out with a flour-covered apron and a warm smile.

"Right here, Anthony," I replied. Anthony was the owner of the restaurant and a good friend.

"How're you doing, my boy? It's been too long," Anthony greeted me, shaking my hand warmly.

"Doing great, how about yourself?"

"Just fine, just fine. And who's this lovely lady here?" He turned to Max.

"Max, this is Anthony Pellegrino, the owner of the finest Italian restaurant in all of New York and a good friend of mine. Anthony, this is Max Ride, my friend and the toughest girl in the city," I introduced. They exchanged greetings.

"Well then, in that case, I'll have to treat you to something special. Dinner's on the house. Order whatever you'd like."

"No, I couldn't accept that. I'll pay for the meal," I objected, but was cut off by Anthony.

"Nonsense! You are my best customer, and tonight is a night I thought I'd never see- Nick Venom with a lovely lady. It's my treat."

I sighed. Knowing a lost cause when I see one, I simply nodded and followed Anthony to a table out in the gardened courtyard patio. When we were seated and had our drinks orders placed, I turned to Max.

"Sorry about that. Anthony can be a bit over-friendly at times."

"No, I liked him. I don't think there's ever been someone I've so quickly decided I liked. He seems really nice, Nick." Max emphasized the last word teasingly, but also with a question behind the words.

I couldn't tell her I preferred to keep a low profile to shake off the erasers, so I told her the next best thing. "Oh, yah, about that. It's my middle name. Nick is a more common name than Fang, so I use that when I'm dealing with adults and important stuff. People tend to take me more seriously when I go by that name."

Max stared at me suspiciously for a long moment. I was sure she saw right through the partial-lie, but if she did, she didn't ask. She looked like she was trying to figure out what I was trying to hide. Not that I did have something to hide, or anything. Just the fact that I was a mutant with a pair of wings on my back and am an escapee from a School of insane scientists. Nothing to hide at all.

"So then, why did you tell me your real name?" Max changed from suspicious to curious in a split second.

Releasing the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I answered honestly. "I don't really know. I didn't think about it at the time. I guess for some reason I immediately trusted you. And I felt like for you to trust me, I had to be honest. Plus, I guess I just wanted you to know who I really was, not who I pretend to be." I still did. If I knew that Max wouldn't totally freak out, I might have considered telling her that I wasn't completely human. Maybe.

"The funny thing is, I do the same thing. Most people assume that Max is short for Maxine, so I usually go along with it, though it bugs the hell out of me. But for some reason, I felt like I could trust you. I wouldn't have said a word if I hadn't." How well I knew that.

What a pair we made. We were two people who didn't trust easily finding themselves telling a complete stranger not only their real names, but about their families as well.

A waiter came by and placed our drinks and a basket of bread in front of us. We ordered our meals and the waiter left, with a wink at Max. That sparked some jealousy, but it was cooled when Max said in a low voice, "do that to me again and he'll end up with a nice shiner and won't be able to open that eye for the next week."

I chuckled. "That's my Max, the toughest girl in the city." '_My Max? Since when?_'

"And don't you forget it," Max warned, only half joking.

When Anthony said he was treating us, he meant he was giving us a full Italian feast. The bread was followed by soup and salad, followed by our entrées. After that was a fruit platter with all sorts of fruits piled high. Next we were treated with delicious chocolate cheese cake. Anthony also poured us each one small glass of wine.

"I know you're legal, Nick. I'll just assume you are, too, Max," he said with a wink (this one Max apparently did not mind). We each took a sip to be polite, but didn't drink more than that. Alcohol + bird DNA= dangerously unpredictable results.

I thought we were done after dessert, but apparently no dinner is complete without coffee and biscotti.

Max and I sat in the courtyard, finishing our coffee and talking.

"Oh, gosh, I'm full. That was really great food," max said.

"I told you you'd like it. And I'm full, too." Which was weird, because we mutants were never full. Must have been the heavy amount of carbs in that meal.

After finishing up, I had a waitress bring a large tip to Anthony, with specific instructions not to give it to him until I had left, lest he try to return it. I would have left it at the table for the waiter, but I wasn't too pleased with him. We said our thanks and gave our complements to Anthony before heading out.

"Come back any time. You, too, Max. You're always welcome back here again."

"Thanks, Anthony. I will come back again."

Walking down the path that lead back to the festival, Max held my hand. The sun was setting behind us and our shadows stretched out in front. We would meet the rest of our little group at the festival and the evening would continue on. Then we would go home and that day would be over- just another memory of Max that I would keep close to my heart. I hoped I would have many more to add to it.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- MOPV**_** Torture- Max- Time**_

As I sat in Central Park and drew in my sketchbook, I thought about that Saturday at the festival and the dinner with fang. I thought about what Anthony said about Fang being with a girl. I also thought about that Saturday, almost two months ago, when I found out Ari had been cheating on me. And about that night Fang had found me on the train, and so easily made me forget about Ari. I thought about the next day, when we had talked in the coffee shop. How easy it has always been to talk to him about anything. I could be myself around him. Finally, I thought about that night at Washington Square Park. How Fang had promised to take it slowly, let me lead.

Everything circled around in my mind; the only logical conclusion was that eventually I would fall for him. My heart was already warming every time I thought about seeing him again. The only thing left was to let him through the gate around my heart. I sighed. I wasn't sure if I even knew where the lock was anymore, let alone the key.

I walked home and let myself in the front door.

"Max! Just in time! Nudge and I were about to call you, wondering where you were. You're almost late for your next lesson," Angel scolded.

Oh, I forgot to mention that. Angel and Nudge had, for some unknown reason, decided I suddenly needed to be able to do two things: dance at any occasion, and wear heals in any situation. Neither sounded like something I would ever want, not to mention need, to do, but they did. I couldn't think of anything that would have started this. Unless….

One night, about a week ago, Fang was walking me home from a movie. We were back at the Nest when he asked me. I got the impression he was going to ask me something important, but he didn't.

"_Hey, Max," Fang began._

"_Yah, Fang?"_

"_I was wondering if you, um…" _

"_Yes?"_

"_I, um… I, uh… was wondering if you liked that movie tonight," he finished quickly. _

"_Oh, yah. I liked it."_

"_Good. So, um, I guess I'll see you around then."_

"_yah, g' night Fang."_

"_Goodnight, Max."_

_Angel and Nudge must have known something, because they were whispering excitedly to each other when I walked in. _

"_What?" I eyed them suspiciously. _

"_Nothing," Angel said innocently, and bounced off to her room before I could ask her anything else. I turned to Nudge. _

_ "So, what do you want for dinner? Or did you already eat with Fang?" Nudge changed the subject. _

Whether or not that has anything to do with the sudden lessons and mandatory hours of wearing heals, I don't know. But either way, I've been kept on a tight schedule since then. I was forbidden to go anywhere but the gym wearing anything bet five-inch heels. After work came an hour and a half of dance lessons in the style of their choosing. The only person who they allowed to interrupt that schedule was Fang. They _really_ wanted us to get together.

Nudge and Angel must have also been planning an outfit for some special occasion. I had no idea about it, or what it was for, until Saturday night. After hours of unexplained hair curling, nail painting, and makeup applying, the girls gave me an outfit to change into. Remember those tiny shorts and knee-length black boots? They were paired with a tight, black, sleeveless top. The neckline was low, so Angel handed me a necklace to wear. Nudge put some silver bangles on my wrist and hoops in my ears.

"What's all this for? Where are you taking me?"

"We're not taking you anywhere. We're sending to the nightclub," Nudge informed me.

I was about to protest again, but Angle cut me off. "And you will go. And you will dance your butt off. And you will have fun. Don't make me use the mind-control on you." Drat. Darn that little devil. She had me cornered. I couldn't find a way out of this one.

"But why?" I complained.

"Because you need a night to go clubbing and look sexy, and feel great. If you need any more reason than that, you'll find out later tonight. I guarantee it."

Shoving me out the door with a list of specific directions, Nudge and Angel barred me from the Nest. I had no choice but to find my way to the night club.

By 11:00, I found myself in the middle of a crowded floor in the Pacha club. I was doing exactly as Angel had told me to do. I was dancing in the middle of the crowd, finally seeing a reason for those dance lessons, having fun, and, surprisingly, I actually was feeling kind of sexy. I would have to thank them later.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12- FPOV**_** - Dance, dance, dance **_

I walked into the Pacha club, which was already loud and crowded. Some band was up on the stage, blasting lyrics that were too loud to make sense of. I had been planning to ask Max to come with me, but at the last second I changed my mind. Even though I was a regular here, this wasn't really her thing.

I got a drink from the bar, and walked around the edge of the second floor, scoping out the scene, if you will.

"Find anything interesting, Nick?"I turned to see Ian, another regular here, walking up to me.

"Nope, not yet. You?"

"Yah, man. There's this new chick here who's been dancing up a storm down there. Wow is she hot. All the guys are trying to get a chance with her.

"Yah? Who is she?"

"No one knows. A real Cinderella, that girl is. She's right over there. The one in black with the long curly hair." Ian pointed over the balcony to the main dance floor beneath us, pointing out a girl who obviously was the center of attention. She looked like she was actually having fun, too. She had her back to us, but she did look beautiful. Then she turned around.

I choked on my drink. "Gorgeous, isn't she?" Ian asked, mistaking the reason for my reaction.

"Yah, and I know her," I choked out.

"Really?" Ian turned his attention away from the girl for a second.

"Yep. That's Max. We're good friends. I never would have guessed she'd come to a night club," I said incredulously.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go dance with her!" Ian gave me a shove toward the stairs. I handed him my drink and wove my way down the stairs and through the crowd.

Max currently wasn't dancing with anyone, so I was free to walk up to her. "You always find a way to surprise me, Max," I said in her ear, above the thumping music. She spun around to face me, surprise evident on her face. That made me smile. Max relaxed and smiled back at me. "Never would have expected to see you here."

"I never would have expected to be here. Nudge and Angel threatened me to get me here."

"Well, remind me to thank them later. Care to dance?"

"Sure," Max said, putting her around my neck as I put my hands on her waist. We danced together to the beat of the music, Max's bangles clinking together musically. When the song ended, I decided to push my luck a bit. I spun Max around and pulled her up against me, placing my hands back on her hips. To my surprise, Max didn't object. She just went along with it, adapting her dance to the new position.

I leaned down to her ear. "You really are a good dancer. Where did you learn to dance like this?"

Max just smiled. "Have you ever met my sisters? They live for this kind of thing. I wouldn't have gotten away with not knowing how to dance for long." That did sound like Nudge and Angel. Max and I danced together, moving in synch with the music, for another two songs. I would have loved nothing more than to stay with Max for the rest of the night, but I could see the other guys shooting glares at me. I stepped back from Max.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. But I'd better not hog your attention any longer. There are other guys waiting to take my place."

Max scoffed at this. "Yah, right. Not me."

"Take a look around you. Every guy within sight of us has been eyeing you since I got here. I wouldn't doubt if sometime tonight there's a fight over you." Max frowned doubtfully, but I stepped back into the crowd. No sooner had I done that than another guy asked Max to dance. That made me jealous, but I reminded myself that she wasn't mine, and she should give the other guys a chance. Still, I was selfishly pleased to see that as Max turn to face the other guy, she keept some distance between them while they danced. I lost myself in the crowd of moving bodies, but always kept an eye on Max. I watched as she danced with one guy after another, never more than one song each. That pleased me more than it should have.

When a slow song came on, I made my way back to Max. Several guys were around her, competing for het attention. "Fang!" She cried in relief when she saw me, "come here!" I met her half way across the dance floor. Max wrapped her arms around my neck again, the same way she had for all the other guys, but she stood much closer to me than she had for anyone else.

As the slow song began to play, a hush fell over this part of the club. Lowering her voice, max said to me, "I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I would have done if I had to slow-dance with one of the other guys here. None of them seem to understand the concept of personal space." Max sounded annoyed.

"But you don't mind being this close to me?" I asked, curious.

"No. I know you well, and trust you. I actually enjoy dancing with you." That boosted my ego quite a bit. All these guys here fighting for her attention, and Max preferred me.

I don't remember much about the rest of the night; it passed in a blur of light and sounds. But the images of Max standing so close to me, almost pressed up against me as we danced, are sharp and clear in my memory. After the slow song, Max and I stepped off the dance floor and each got a bottle of water. Eventually Max rejoined the dancers, but I went back up to the second floor to watch her from the balcony. I'd never seen her look so carefree. She looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Dancing no longer holds any interest for you?" It was Ian again, coming to stand by me.

"It does. Just not with some random girl trying to be sexy," I replied in a neutral tone.

"I don't blame you, man. That girl's been capturing the attention of every single man here. Some who aren't single, too," Ian said, gesturing to Max.

"I've noticed," I replied dryly.

Ian looked at me. "You like her," he accused. I gave a curt nod. "But she's not yours. Not yet." I shook my head. "Well, from what I could see, she likes you too. Don't mind these other bozos trying to get her attention. She has eyes only for you. Just be careful, there's a lot of jealousy and competition going on down there. Don't get yourself caught in the middle of a fight. She's a special one, but no girl's worth a mob fight."

That's where he was wrong. Max was worth it. But I saw his point; I didn't need to get myself landed in the hospital to get her attention. I was thinking about the other things Ian said, even long after he wandered off somewhere else. I knew I had been stepping out of line, but Max didn't seem to mind me taking the lead for tonight.

Then I realized just how far out of line I'd been stepping. Not just with the dancing, but with the whole relationship. I had promised never to hurt Max, but how could I not hurt her if we got any closer? Already I was risking it. I knew that eventually I would have to tell her the truth and show her my wings. "The truth shall set you free", but that didn't mean it wouldn't cause a lot of pain.

I felt myself pulling away, becoming reserved once again. When I eventually rejoined the dancing crowd, it was not with Max, but with the smaller groups in the upper levels of the club. I danced with several other girls, but none caught my attention. It was just another night at the club. Around 1:00 a.m., I left the club. I hadn't seen Max again until then, and she was dancing with another guy. Ian, of all people, and she looked like she liked dancing with him. '_Good_,' I told myself as I turned away from the scene, '_Max deserves to be happy. She deserves a guy who won't hurt her. One who's human_.' That didn't make me feel any better.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-MPOV-**_** Whadda ya want from me?**_

I was dancing and having a great time, but the guys were really starting getting on my nerves. I made it clear that I did not prefer any of them over another, and that I wasn't going to be anyone's 'girl', but they continued to vie for possession of my time, as if I was a carnival ride, not a woman. When an especially persistent group of men started to argue over who has the "right" to dance with me next, I tried to slip away. That didn't go so well. The men practically surrounded me, blocking my exit. I was pissed and got defensive (survival rule number 17: don't let yourself be surrounded, especially by men twice your size).

Thankfully, someone stepped in and helped me out (literally, he shoved through the circle and pulled me out, with a "she's with me now" over his shoulder).

He introduced himself as Ian. "I just thought you'd like to get out of that situation. And I know Nick would have done it himself, if he saw you."

"You know Nick?" I asked after a minute, remembering that was Fang's middle name/ pseudonym.

"Yah, he's a friend of mine. We meet here sometimes and just hang out. Reserved guy, but not all that bad."

I smiled, glad to be dancing with a friend of Fang's and someone who wasn't –for once- trying to take me home with him. "Nick is great. He's my best friend."

"Mm-hmm. And more than that, I take it?" Ian looked like he knew quite a lot for someone I just met. That unnerved me.

"How would you know?"

He smirked at my defensive tone. "I've seen you two together tonight. Plus, I've talked with Nick. He doesn't give much away, but I know him well enough to know he really likes you, if not more than that."

I relaxed a bit, but turned a little pink at the mention of Fang's feelings for me. "I know. He's told me."

"And you like him back." Ian's tone left no room to interpret that as a question- it was a statement of fact. This guy was observant and straightforward.

I thought about my answer for a second. "Yah, I do like him, a lot. It's hard for me to trust, let alone love, someone, but I've promised Nick I would try to, for him. I think I've managed to let him in enough to say I do care for him, and not just as a best friend."

Ian nodded in satisfaction. We continued to dance for another few songs, talking about lighter subjects. Ian respected my space and was polite. I actually was enjoying myself again. Then Ian pointed to a shadowy figure slipping out into the early morning.

"Looks like our quiet friend has fled this loud club. You better go after him; I think he saw us dancing. He'll be mad at me now."

"Oh dear, I guess I'd better go then. Well, thanks for everything. 'Night!"

"Goodbye, Max. Remember to tell him," I didn't question what I was supposed to tell Fang; I already knew what he meant.

I slipped out the doors and looked around, trying to figure out which way Fang went. I spotted him trudging down the sidewalk, hunched against the light rain that had started.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted after him, "Fang! Wait up!" I ran toward him. He turned toward me, and I stopped in front of him, wrapping my arms around myself against the rain. "Why didn't you say you were leaving? You didn't say goodbye," I accused, asking him why he would do such a thing.

Fang just shrugged, "You were with Ian. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"So? You're my best friend, I don't care who you're interrupting, Fang." I rebutted.

Fang looked at me through dark eyes. "Yah, I'm your best friend. And part of that is letting you find the right guy for you, isn't it? If I'm always around you, other guys will think you are already taken. That's not fair to you."

I was shocked by this, by the cold unconcern in his voice. Fang had never been anything but friendly and warm with me. "You think that's what I was looking for? Fang! Ian got me out of a bad situation, and we started talking. I was enjoying myself because he was polite and said he was a friend of yours. Besides, you should know by now that I'm not looking for options when it comes to love. If I'm with anyone, it's going to be you."

Fang looked like he was struggling with something, but he pulled his mask on deeper than I'd ever seen it. "I know you're not looking for options for love. You've made that quite clear. I'm just your friend." He turned to hail a taxi that was passing by.

"Is that what this is about! You know that's not what I meant! Fang, I- "

Fang wasn't listening to me; he was talking with the taxi driver. When he turned to me, he looked colder than ever. "Go home, Max, get out of the rain. And I'll be busy for a while, so don't bother calling."

"What do you want from me, Fang?" I asked, hurt, "Is this because I said I couldn't love anyone that way? Because, Fang,-" Again I was cut off.

"No Max, this isn't about that. I told you I would let you lead; you don't have to hurt yourself for me. I'm just going to be busy the next week or so. I'll call you sometime, though."

With that, he nudged me into the taxi, closed the door, and walked off into the night.


	15. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14** – **MPOV**- _**Frustration**_

I shut the front door behind me, letting it slam. I did the same with my bedroom door. Then, in a very un-Max-like way, I threw myself face first onto the bed, screamed into the pillow, and kicked my legs in the air. I screamed in frustration, confusion, and anger. No matter what Fang said, I knew something was up, and that "just busy" was just an excuse. Even when we couldn't find time for ourselves, we've always found time for each other.

"Max? Are you ok? Can I come in?" Gazzy knocked on my door.

"Yah, come on in. I'm Ok." Gazzy, who I realized was left home alone tonight, walked in. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" It was, after all, 1:30 in the morning.

"Nah, I was up anyway. Can't sleep. What's the matter?" He eyed my rain-soaked appearance and the way I was sprawled across the bed. I sat up and moved over to make room for him to sit.

"It's Fang," I replied simply.

Gazzy got defensive. "What happened? Did he hurt you? If he hurt you, I swear, I'll-"

"No! Nothing like that! He's just been so confusing," I explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how Angel and Nudge sent me to that club? Yah? He was there, too (probably why Angel and Nudge sent me in the first place). It was great at first. We danced together a lot. Even when we danced with other people, he kept looking at me, as if he didn't care about the other girls there. I was _this close_ to fully letting him in. As it was, I almost told him that I would be his girlfriend. But then he shut me out. He disappeared for a while. Then he just left, without saying anything to me. I caught up to him and asked him what was up with him. He seemed really withdrawn and cold. He started saying stuff about how we were obviously just friends, and that meant he had to "let me find the right guy", and how he would be too busy to call in the next few days. I just don't get him! Does this make any more sense to you than it does to me?" I asked Gazzy, irritated.

He thought about that for a minute. "Nope, not really. Unless he's given up on trying to get you to like him the same way he likes you, and just needs some space for a while. But he did say he was willing to wait, and his actions are very sudden. There's something we're not getting here."

"No, duh. If I knew his reasons, I wouldn't be here, confused as ever, having no idea what to do or what Fang wants me to do." I sighed, "Stupid men and their mixed signals. No offense, Gaz."

"None taken."

Flopping back onto my pillows, I asked, "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"That," Gazzy admitted, "is a question for the girls."

Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ

Nine days. Nine. _Long._ Days. No visit, no call, no letter in a bottle, no rumor, nothing. Fang had, for all I knew, dropped off the face of the earth. I tried calling him, but he never answered. I tried visiting him, but he was - "coincidentally"- never home when I was there. I tried e-mailing him, but he never replied. I was fed up with Fang's disappearing act, and angry at him for ignoring me. For nine days! Even on our busiest work schedules, we'd always managed to at least get a coffee together on our lunch breaks or talk on the phone after work. Heck, he could have texted me while taking the subway to work. His "just too busy" excuse was not a good one; it left me wondering what he really was thinking.

I walked past the living room to go out the front door. "Hey, Nudge, what are you reading? I don't think I've ever seen you read anything other than fashion magazines."

Nudge rolled her eyes at me over the _New York Times_. "It's about the Black Shadow. He's been showing up more often. Apparently he's been getting careless, too. Police say they think they've almost got him, but still advise people to stay out of dark alleys after sundown."

I snorted. "Why are they wasting their time on a menace? They should be going after the real criminals, like the murderers and mobsters in the streets and the scammers and white-collar thieves on Wall-Street. Or how about those underground scientists doing illegal experiments? There's no shortage of major crime in this city."

"Yah, I know. The Black Shadow hasn't even done anything illegal, technically. Just stirred up some stuff."

"Yah. Oh, well. I'm off to work. See you later!"

"Ok, bye."

I didn't actually have to work today, but the new punching bag looked like it needed to be broken in some. Once at Definition's gym, I put my iPod on high and started my drills. I was getting better at them. Soon, I'd have to find some new moves. Maybe I'd take another martial arts class.

"Oh, boy. What happened now?" This time I actually heard Sam come up to me.

"It's Fang. First, he's telling me to 'open my heart' and 'let him in' and trying to get me to be his girlfriend. Then, once I've fallen for him, or at least fallen for that joke, he has the guts to go and ignore me! He's been avoiding me for the past nine days!" I continued to viciously attack the punching bag.

"Wow, that's rough. Any idea what's up with him?" Sam asks sympathetically.

"Do you want the flimsy excuse he gave me or the real reason? Because the first is that he's 'too busy' but the second is a complete mystery to me. This was totally out of nowhere."

"Hmm. Are you going to talk to him?"

"How? He doesn't answer my calls, or reply to his e-mails or texts. And he's never home when I try to visit him. Actually, I think he sneaks out as soon as he knows I'm coming."

"Then catch him off guard, where he'd never expect to run into you. Someplace he can't run from you."

I thought about that for a moment. "His job! He once told me he wouldn't have thought I'd heard of Five Points, let alone have gone there. And he can't just disappear in the middle of teaching a class."

"Then go ambush him there," Sam advised. Huh. Ambush. What a good idea. I smiled at Sam. Giving him a quick hug, I said "Ambush? You're a genius!" and ran out of the gym, ignoring Sam's protest of "I didn't mean that literally!" I hailed a taxi and directed the driver to Five Points Academy.

Walking up to the receptionist there, I gave my most charming smile. "Hi, I'm Max," I told him, "I'm looking for Nick. Can you tell me where I might find him?"

"Well now, I don't know why you're looking for _him_, but I'm sure I can be of much better help to you than he would," the guy winked at me. Pervert.

"Actually, I have a bone to pick with him. I owe that jerk a good kick in the ass."

"Well, in that case, he's just finishing up a Maui Thai lesson, room 23."

"Perfect, thanks!" I dashed down the hall, cutting off his call of, "Come by later and I'll show you a good time!" Sexist pig.

I walked into room 23 just as the Maui Thai students were leaving. Fang was across the room, packing up his bag, with his back turned to me. I knew he was probably still in his martial arts state of mind, so I had no qualms about what I did next.

With a short warning battle cry, I leapt toward Fang, going in for the attack. I was right- there was no sign of surprise on his face, only calculation and strategy. He probably hadn't even realized who I was at that point. He would have just seen me as an attacker he had to defend against.

I threw everything I had at Fang. Ten years of street-fighting and mixed martial arts were hurled at him. If that's all there was to it, Fang and I would have been evenly matched. But hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. With one final face plant, I twisted his arm behind him and planted my knee in his back. I gave a short cry of triumph when I felt Fang surrender and stop struggling against my grip.

Panting, Fang twisted his neck around to get a better look at his attacker. "Max?" he sounded surprised.

"Sorry, do I know you? You look familiar, but I don't really know who you are," I said lightly.

Fang grimaced. "I guess I deserve that."

"Heck, yes, you deserve that. Now will you listen to me?"

"I don't think I really have a choice, Max," he pointed out.

"But will you actually talk to me, and give me a straight answer when I ask you a question?"

Fang thought about that for a minute. "How about this: You let me up, and I'll talk." I twisted his arm harder. "Ouch, hey! What's that for!"

"You'll stay here and answer me until I'm done with you. If you so much as look toward that door, you'll find yourself back in this position, answering me through a mouthful of dust. Got it?" I growled.

"Yah, I've got it! Now let go of me before you dislocate something." I let go of him and got off his back (literally, not figuratively). Fang sat up, rubbing his shoulder, and winced. "Sheesh. Remind me never to get on your bad side again. I'd hate to think of what Ari would have looked like if you hadn't been so self-controlled."

"Better than you might look by the time I'm done with you," I threatened, reminding him that he still had a debt to pay, "but that depends on how well you cooperate". Fang looked worried about that.

"Anyway, that's not what I came here to talk with you about. What the hell have you been doing? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avo-" Fang cut off when he saw my sharp look, one that said 'no BS or I'll pin you to the ground again'. Fang looked down, but then back up to meet my eyes. Getting it all out, he said, "I have been avoiding you because I have been trying to keep my promise. I haven't been completely honest with you, but I'm afraid that if I am, it will only hurt you. If not by the truth, then by someone who doesn't want you to know it. If you no longer cared about me, I could not cause any harm to you."

Hmm, so he had a secret. But I didn't care; he could have his secrets. Goodness knows I had plenty of my own. "So you just decided you don't want me to care about you?" I was incredulous.

"It would be… better for you, I realized, if you didn't. I don't like that, but I'd rather you were safe," Fang replied tightly.

I just looked at him. "I know how to take care of myself. I've been doing it all my life. And I don't care what this secret is. It's your choice if you want to tell me or not, but I want you next to me. You're my best friend, and…" I glanced away, but only for a moment, "and maybe more, if you still want to be."

Fang's eyes softened the tiniest bit (which was equal to a huge emotional scene from Nudge). "You don't have to do that. I told you I wouldn't force you into it. I would never hurt you that way."

"You didn't have to. As it turns out, you've done all the right things to make me fall for you. Then, of course, you go and screw it up, ignoring me for over a week." My voice was even, almost emotionless, which I knew Fang would hate the most ('_Hypocrite'_).

"So this," I punched him forcefully in the shoulder, "is for ignoring me you idiot. And this," I kissed him full on the lips, keeping them there for a long moment, "is for everything else," I added in a softer tone.

Fang looked into my eyes, questioning if this meant what he thought it did. I smiled shyly at him (I know: Max? Shy?) and he smiled warmly back.

Resting his hand against my cheek, Fang said, "I told you I would follow your lead, so what do you want me to do now?"

I shook my head slightly, "You said you would follow my lead while I tried to open my heart to you. Now I have, so the next step is up to you."

"Well, in that case…" Fang murmured, leaning in towards me. I felt his smile against my lips as he kissed me. It was the sweetest, most loving kiss I had ever had. Sitting in the middle of the gym room, our hands pulling each other close, we kissed, neither of us wanting to be the first to pull away.

When we finally pulled apart, breathless, I asked Fang, "So what's next? You've won my heart, now what do you plan on doing?"

"I planned on officially asking you to be my girlfriend. And then, there's no plan. We'll just have to see where life takes us."

"Mmm, I like that plan," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"So will you? Be my girlfriend?" Fang inquired, hopeful.

I opened my eyes and looked into his. "Of course. What do you think I came here for?"

Fang didn't answer, but just kissed me again. '_Hmmm. I could get used to this_,' I thought.


	16. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15 FPOV- **_**I'm a Believer**_

I was flying high and falling hard. Max and I were together just as often as before, but now I could show her the attention she deserved. For the most part, our relationship wasn't public, and was sometimes no different than when we were best friends. That was fine by me; neither of us were really the PDA type. But when it was just the two of us together, Max didn't mind me kissing her, holding her, and just being the affectionate boyfriend.

It was the Fourth of July, and New York City was celebrating with a bang. Literally. Times Square, Rockefeller Plaza, and every major park was lighting off fireworks. We were all in Central Park again. Max was sitting next to me, leaning against me as I wrapped my arm around her. Iggy and Nudge were sitting very close to each other, I noticed. Nudge was whispering in Iggy's ear, supposedly telling him about what she was seeing. Angel was talking with some friends nearby, and Gazzy was, of course, up front with the firework technicians. No doubt he was trying to convince them to let him light off the explosives.

Everything was going well. Everything I had ever wanted was here before me. I could never have imagined a life more satisfying, more complete, than the one I've had since Max came into it.

The next three fireworks lit up the sky with a bang, green, blue and red. They fell down slowly, forming the letters F and M, and a heart. The crowd "aww"ed and Max put her head in her hand.

"Gazzy. He's always up to something, that little pyro. He's just lucky it's the Fourth of July."

"Shh! Look, here's the next one," Nudge shushed us. It must have been another of Gazzy's tricks, because this time the sparkling colors formed on orange I and a purple N in front of another red heart. "Gazzy!" Nudge half- shouted, blushing. Max was telling Iggy what had caused Nudge's reaction. I don't think I'd ever seen Iggy blush before, especially not that red. We laughed at and with each other, teasing and just having fun.

"Hey, Fang, has Max told you what she wants to do for her 21st birthday? It's coming up soon, and she hasn't said anything about it to me. If she wants a party, she better let me know soon, because these things take time." Nudge went on.

"Max's birthday is coming up? No, she hasn't said a word," I answered. She deserved to have a special day, especially since it was going to be her 21st. That's a special birthday, and shouldn't be ignored. I was about to reprimand Max for not telling me, but Nudge beat me to it.

"Maximum Ride! How dare you not tell your boyfriend that your birthday is coming up! Your 21st, no less! I'll never understand you, I swear! What is it with you and birthdays?"

"It's not birthdays I dislike, it's what you put me through each time it comes up," Max said under her breath, unnoticed by Nudge.

"I _was_ going to ask you what you wanted to do for your birthday, but since you insist on completely ignoring it, I'll have to plan it all myself. You're getting a party, and you're going to enjoy it," Nudge threatened.

Max looked scared. "Not a big party. I won't complain about a fancy dinner or some celebration with just us six, but no party! You know I hate that kind of thing! Especially when I'm the center of attention," she pleaded. I was rather amused by all this; I don't think I've ever seen Max look truly afraid or beg. This was a day of many firsts.

Eventually Nudge agreed to limit her party to a few close friends, as long as she got to pick out Max's wardrobe for the night without complaint from Max. When I asked Max why she would let Nudge do that, she replied with a shrugged:

"Nudge would have picked out my outfit anyway. The only thing she's gaining is my silence and somewhat compliancy. I've just won the bigger deal."

Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ

A few weeks later, Nudge had finalized her plans and Max was turning 21. We were going to be having a tent-party with a DJ and a buffet out in one of the parks. There would be a dance floor, but Nudge told me to save the dancing for later that night.

"You're going to take her out to that club again. The Pacha club. This time, don't walk out on her. Oh, and make sure your apartment is clean before you come here to the party."

"Why?" That request perplexed me.

"Because, silly, if all goes well, Max won't be coming home to the Nest after the club." Nudge let me assume what that implication meant and walked off. I just shrugged it off and forgot about it. But I did make sure the apartment was clean before I left for that party.


	17. Chapter 16

**Ch 16 MOPV- **_**Into the Night **_

Remember that no-complaint rule? It was _sooo_ hard not to break. But as it turned out, Nudge's end of the deal was too hard for her to keep up. She invited almost 75 people! Where she got the money for it all, I'll never know. But even I had t admit- it was one pretty awesome party.

I was dressed in the grisliest thing in my closet (and it was only there because Nudge designed it specifically for this party). It was some short, sleeveless, black, sequence-covered dress. Nudge added bright red heals and some silver jewelry to it. '_Won't be able to miss me in the crowd'_ I thought miserably. I hated being conspicuous.

The party itself wasn't bad. The food was great and the music wasn't too bad. I danced a little with the guests, but only because Nudge said it was the polite thing to do (and threatened to embarrass me even more if I didn't comply). Mostly, though, I walked around and talked with everyone. Fang was often at my side, unless I was dancing. I had a lot of friends there, so it was easy to get caught up in a conversation.

At the end of the party, around 9:30 pm, Nudge dragged me back behind a curtained off area that I swear was added just for Nudge. She designated it as the "dressing room" where she and Angel handed me a new outfit and accessories.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere. You and Fang are. Now hush and hurry up. The boys are waiting for us." Nudge handed me a pair of grey boots.

I was wearing shorts (thankfully not too short) and a dark grey, backless halter top. I gave a questioning look at Nudge, silently asking about the wings that wouldn't be hidden by it. Angel just handed me a thin orange cardigan.Nudge took my hair out of the up-do I had it in and let the curls fall loosely around my face.

"Fang knows what to do; just follow him. And enjoy yourself! It's your birthday!" Nudge instructed as I said good-bye to the Flock and Iggy.

Fang lead me to his motorcycle (black, of course). He got on the front and helped me climb onto the back. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he pulled out to the road. I loved the feel of the wind pulling at my hair and clothes, the motor vibrating under us, the speed. And of Fang sitting right in front of me, knowing that my life was in his hands, and trusting him whole-heartedly to keep me safe. That was a new feeling for me.

We didn't say much; I knew Nudge would have forbidden him from saying anything about where we were going. When we pulled up to the parking lot, I realized that I had been there before. Nudge had set me up for another night at the Pacha.

Fang and I walked in, easily slipping through the bouncers with Fang's VIP pass.

Even though I'm not the clubbing-type, I did have a great time. It was a lot like the first, but there were no sexist pigs trying to hit on me. Well, none after the first drunk who was promptly shoved off by Fang, that is. Fang made it clear that I was taken. We got some drinks (still just water, even though we were both legal now) and found a table on the second floor. We ran into Ian again and spent some time talking to him. Overall, it was a great night.


	18. Chapter 17

**Ch 17 FPOV **_**Never Gonna Be Alone**_

I was, frankly, captivated by Max. Nothing else mattered right then. With each song we danced to, each laugh I heard, or shared, and each look, each touch, I felt myself falling in love with this woman here with me. I couldn't believe that she was actually mine, all mine, for tonight and hopefully for much longer.

A slow song played, and Max stepped close to me. I recognized the song that was playing. I seemed to reflect what I wanted to tell Max. I began to sing along with the words.

"_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,"_

Max looked up into my eyes, understanding that I wasn't just singing for fun. __

"You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
You're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone."

I meant every word. I would not leave Max for any reason unless her life was at risk or she wanted me to leave her. I would be there for her in whatever way she needed me. __

"And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,"

I sang the rest of the song, singing softly to Max. At the end of it, Max brought her lips up to meet mine. It was a gentle, sweet kiss, but soon turned to much more.

"Let's get out of here," I suggested.

"Where to? Upstairs?" Max asked, frowning.

"No, let's go to my place."

"Oh… What about Iggy?

"He's staying the night at your place with Nudge."

"Ok. Your place it is then," Max agreed, kissing me once more before letting me lead her out the door and to the motorcycle.


	19. Chapter 18

**Ch 18 MPOV L**_**ove …**_

It was a very long ride back to Fang's apartment in Brooklyn. With my arms around him, I could smell his musky scent and feel his warmth. I was glad I had the excuse of being on a motorcycle to keep holding on to him. My heart was still thumping in my chest from the last kiss; or maybe it was in anticipation of the kisses that were sure to come.

In the back of my mind, a tiny voice was warning against making my heart more vulnerable that it already was (because really, I was way too vulnerable right then). But my heart was desperate for this chance at love. So that's what I finally decided to do. I would soften my heart and hope that Fang would not let it break.

When Fang parked the motorcycle, he helped me off. I let him wrap his arm around my waist and lead me up to his apartment. We couldn't keep our eyes off each other, and I knew that this night would be the beginning of something.

Inside, I went over to the couch and sat down while Fang walked around, turning on some lights. I pulled off my shoes, which surprisingly weren't hurting my feet yet. Fang walked over to me and pulled me up, wrapping an arm around my back. He cupped my chin with his hand, lifting my face up towards his.

"Fate must be feeling very generous, because I know I've never done anything to deserve you," Fang whispered with wonder and affection in his voice.

"Yes you have. You were the one who helped me. You were my friend when I needed one, you were always patient, and you never pushed me to do what you wanted," I replied with an equally soft voice.

Though Fang's expression didn't change, his eyes showed me the emotions he hid. Fang leaned down and kissed me. The kiss started softly, but soon was filled with passion and desire. Without warning, Fang shifted and scooped me up into his arms. I yelped in surprise at having the ground fall from beneath my feet. Fang just smirked at me before kissing me again. He carried me into his room and kicked the door closed behind him.

He put me down and backed me against the wall, pressing close to me. My instincts to fight back when cornered were washed away by the swirl of emotions racing through me. I couldn't think, I couldn't reason. All I felt was Fang's warmth against me, his lips against mine. Again the little voice in my head tried to scream out against this, but it was weaker. After all, this is my brain in normal circumstances: O, and this is my brain when Fang's kissing me: ·.

Fang pulled back so that we could breathe, but he didn't stop kissing me. He moved his lips down my jaw and neck, leaving a trail of fire on my skin. I gasped when he reached a soft spot by my collar bone. My hands were tangled in Fang's hair, and his were wrapped tightly around me, pulling me closer. I lifted his chin up and kissed his lips again.

Picking me up once again, Fang carried me over to his bed, and I found myself between the soft sheets and him. He kept most of his weight off of me and kissed me all over my face and neck. I kissed him, too. If felt wonderful, better than anything I had ever felt before. Even better than flying. We gasped in short breaths as our hearts raced in time together. Somehow, Fang's shirt had ended up on the floor beside us. I ran my hands up his chest and across his shoulders, then back down again. Fang moaned against my neck, where he had buried his face. I wrapped by arms around his back…..

and froze.

My eyes snapped open and me heart stopped. I sat up, pushing Fang off of me. I ignored the hurt look in his eyes and slid around him, getting a better look at his back. I felt Fang tense under my hand as I ran it down his shoulder blades….

and across his black wings.


	20. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19 MPOV **_**…and Fear**_

"Fang?" I asked him in a small voice that betrayed my fear.

Fang shifted around and looked solemnly into my widened eyes.

"How?" I whispered.

"It's not a pretty story. I was born with them." He knew what I was asking about. Strangely enough, that would have been my answer had it me who got caught. _'And I almost did,' _I thought.

I just stared into Fang's eyes, searching for answers I knew I would not find in his purposely blank expression. Fang had retreated back into himself, locking away everything but cold logic. I knew because I was so good at doing that myself. But Fang was better, and I couldn't figure out even the slightest clue as to what was going on inside his head.

Fang reached for me.

"Don't touch me," I snapped, and backed away from the bed, where Fang was still sitting. I was angry now, along with afraid. Angry at Fang for not telling me before. At myself for not noticing it before. For letting myself open up to someone who could be a spy for the School, the Institute, or Itex. For letting myself open up my heart to this kind of pain again. '_Had I learned nothing the first time?'_

I backed out of the room, but couldn't make myself leave just yet. I paced around the living room, my bare feet padding against the carpet. I had to find out how much Fang knew. And if he really was a spy, or just like me and my flock. I had so many questions to ask.

'_But do I really want to know the answers to them?' _ My stomach knotted. Weather I wanted answers or not, I needed them. '_For the flock,'_ I reminded myself.

I sensed rather than heard Fang come into the living room. I took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Will you answer me if I ask you?" Neither of us had to clarify what I would be asking about.

"Of course. You probably have tons of questions." Fang was reserved, but he somehow seemed to plead for some understanding from me, for some small chance.

"How were you born with wings?" It sounded like a question one would ask in this very non-typical situation. And it would probably answer several of my real questions.

"There's a top-secret facility that is made up of many crazy scientists. I call it the School. They love to mess with the genome and grafted avian DNA into human DNA, creating me. I was a test-tube baby."

"And they just let you go?"

"No. They kept me locked up for about 11 years, doing all sorts of painful tests and experiments. I escaped a little more than 10 years ago and was on the run for a while before finally settling down here." His answer mirrored my own past so exactly that it startled me. I closed my eyes and let out a breath. 10 years. That was how long ago the flock had escaped. Had we been close to Fang when he escaped? Had we been that close to having a fifth member of the flock? Or was Fang making this all up as a cover story?

"And the school? Have you heard from them since?"

"No, not from them. I've had some unpleasant run-ins with other mutants, especially the half-wolf 'erasers', since then, but none recently."

"I have," I whispered, looking out the windows, wrapping my arms around myself.

"What was that?" Fang sounded surprised.

Turning back to look straight at him, I repeated, "I have. Had a recent run-in with a mutant, that is. An eraser. " Let that sink in for a moment, and…

"What! How? When! Where? _Who!_ Why didn't I know about this!" Fang's mask fell.

I held my hand up to stop his panicked questions. "Ari. He was an eraser. That day you found me crying on the train? Half of the reason I walked out on him, and most of the reason I was upset, was because that same day I had found out he was cheating on me, I had also found out he was an eraser. I was so afraid he was working for the School and giving them information about me and my family. That's also why I had freaked out on you a minute ago."

Fang looked like his head was spinning with questions. I held up my hand to stop him before he could say anything. Sighing, I turned around to look out the dark windows again. I took off the orange cardigan, thankful that that was all I had to take off to reveal my back, and spread my wings.

Fang's breath caught in surprise. I sighed in content as I stretched my wings out after several hours of keeping them tightly folded. Then I felt Fang's breath on the back of my neck, which was exposed when I had pulled my hair over my shoulder. He ran a hand over my wings, lightly brushing against my light brown, speckled feathers.

"Beautiful," Fang whispered before daring to lean down to kiss the crook of my neck. I leaned into him.

"Does that answer your questions?" I asked.

"Most. I still don't understand how you could think I would ever hurt you like that." The sadness in Fang's voice was well hidden, but still there.

Once again, I sighed. "I have always feared that the School, or one of its hit men, would find us. They've come close several times. Learning that Ari was an eraser- and one who had personally tortured me at that- raised all sorts of fears. For weeks, I kept expecting a pack of erasers to knock down our door, or suddenly find myself with a black bag over my head and being tossed into the back of a van. I had trusted Ari, almost loved him, only to find that he was my worst nightmare."

Again Fang kissed me, this time comfortingly. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm in the same position, and would rather die than see you harmed, especially by one of them. I swore I'd never hurt you, remember?"

I turned around so that I could burry my face in Fang's chest, smiling slightly. I inhaled his musky scent and was instantly calmed.

"What about Iggy? Him, too?"

"Yah. And Nudge? And Angel and Gazzy?"

"Yah, them, too. My own little flock." I smiled a bit at that. It was the first time I had called them my "flock" instead of my "family" in front of anyone other than them. It felt nice.

I looked up at Fang. "Can I see your wings?"

With a nod, Fang carefully extended them. I folded mine just enough to be able to walk around easily, then circled around Fang. His wings were fourteen feet long, tip to tip. They were as black as onyx and shined with deep royal blue or dark purple where the light hit the feathers at certain angles. I ran my hand over them, as Fang had done to mine, and felt their glossy texture.

"Wow," I breathed, "they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Fang turned around to look at me, folding down his wings. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close. Then he tilted my face up towards his and leaned down, eyes asking permission. I met him half way, kissing him back.

"So, where were we?" Fang asked.

"Mmmm, right about here…" I kissed him deeply, loving the feeling it brought. Smiling against my lips, Fang kissed me back.


	21. Chapter 20

**Ch 20 FPOV **_**Revelations**_

I woke from a peaceful sleep with Max in my arms. I felt gentle warmth against me, and I realized it was Max lying in my arms. I could smell her sweet cent, and hear the soft rhythms of her breath and heartbeat. Finally I opened my eyes. Max was asleep next to me, and I felt blissfully happy. Burying my face in Max's hair, I pulled her tighter to me.

"Good morning," I felt Max shift beside me.

"Good morning." I propped up my elbow against the pillow and rested my head against my hand. Max turned herself around to face me. I looked at her, memorizing the contours of her face, the color of her eyes, and the flush of her skin. She stared back, as if doing the same to me. Gently, I lifted my hand to brush back a few strands of hair that had fallen into Max's face. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against my palm. Leaning over her, I bent down to kiss her. Max didn't pull away, like I had half expected her to. She let me kiss her, and then she kissed me back. I wanted to stay here forever, but I knew that we would eventually have to get up. We had responsibilities: families to take care of, jobs to get done, and stomachs that needed food.

As if reading my mind, Max pulled away and sat up saying, "I'm hungry, how about you?"

Smiling, I lead her to the kitchen. Iggy, unfortunately, was not there to cater to us, so we had to fend for ourselves. Max handed me the ingredients and set the table while I cooked pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I made sure to make plenty of food- now that we both knew that we were both avian hybrids, there was no need to eat human-sized proportions.

While we ate, we talked about what we were going to do next.

"I'm gonna have to tell them," Max said seriously.

"And Iggy," I agreed.

"How much?"

I thought about that. "On a need-to-know basis first, then we'll answer questions, and we can all talk it over."

Max nodded in agreement, "Do you think there will be any problems?"

"Not that I can foresee, except maybe too many questions at once. How do you want to bring up the topic?"

A glint came to Max's eyes. "I think I'll give Nudge her daily dose of drama: fate-is-so-unkind attitude, woe-is-me sighs, and all."

I couldn't help but laugh at Max's scheme. This was one skit I would not want to miss. "Do I get to watch?"

Max thought about that for a moment. "If you can crawl through the heating vents, you can watch. If you've gotten too soft since your School-days, you can sneak through my bedroom window and listen." I thought about that for a moment. I didn't like letting her think I had "gotten too soft", but I had probably grown too large for normal heating vents. In the end, I decided to settle with listening in her room.

Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ § Ξ

Max's room was just as I had imagined it would be. There were few decorations and even fewer luxuries. A blue comforter covered a full-sized bed, and a dresser held what clothes couldn't fit in the small closet. The only decorations or personal items lying out were the framed photos of Max's flock hung up on the plain walls. There were few of those, and most seemed to be from more recent years, after they stopped being constantly on the run. A few photos were lying on the bedside table, waiting to be framed. Picking them up, I saw that they were of me and Max, most likely taken by Nudge.

The only other thing that distinguished this room from a hotel room was the little shelf of books. Three were sketch books that Max had shown me before. Another was an album filled with scribbled notes in Nudge's handwriting next to more pictures of the Flock. The final book seemed to be a journal. But it didn't have daily entries. Instead, it seemed like a short-hand account of when Max ran into anyone from the School. The most recent entry was from four months ago, when she had realized that Ari was an eraser. I couldn't help but wonder why she continued to keep this up to date. '_Will I be the next one to be written about in this journal?' _I wondered.

Just then, I heard Max open the door. With an audible sigh, she dropped her keys onto the table beside the door. I could hear her footsteps, then the sound of her dropping down onto the couch. As I listened, I imagined what the scene would look like if I had been able to watch it.

Nudge's footsteps lead from the kitchen to the living room, where Max was.

"Hey, Max! You're back already? How was your night? Did Fang treat you well?" The last part was asked teasingly, as if she already had an idea what happened last night. I bet that only helped Max's drama.

Max sighed and unhappily asked, "Nudge, is there a sign on me that says 'All Mutants Come Here'? Is there someone out there who thinks it would be a great joke if I got into a relationship with every mutant in the country?"

"Oh, no," Nudge sounded disappointed and apprehensive, "What happened?"

After a long (and dramatic, of course) pause, Max sighed. "It was Fang this time. First Ari, now Fang. Why do I always fall for the guys who _aren't human_?" Max really sounded like she was choking back tears. I had to hold myself back to not open the door and go comfort her. '_She's just acting,'_ I chided myself silently.

"Oh, God, not him, too. I'm so sorry Max. And I really thought he would be the one for you. How did you find out? What did you do? Is he another eraser? Does _Iggy _know? What will we do now? Does this mean we'll have to leave the city? Where will- "

"Nudge!" Max cut off the tirade of questions. "I can only answer so many at once."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's ok. Well, where to start? I found out when we were in Fang's apartment, uh, kissing. He took his shirt off and, well, let's just say for now that it was obvious he wasn't human. He's not an eraser, but I still freaked out. I didn't know how much he knew about me, or us, so I had to find that out. Yes, Iggy knows; he's also a mutant. Sorry, I suppose I should have told you last night before you spent the night together. I don't really know what we will do now. I don't think we have to leave the city just yet."

"Well then what is he? Not one of those awful lizard-humans is he? Or one of those catty felines? You were out all night. What did you do after you questioned him? Why didn't you come home?"

I could tell this was where Max was really enjoying herself. "After I questioned him? Let me see…. Oh yah! I showed him my wings, then I kissed him. We-"

"_YOU WHAT! You showed him your wings? _You knew he was from the School, but you still kissed him again? What did he do to you, Max? That's not like you. Wh-"

"Nudge! Let me finish! Hear me out first!" Max now sounded like she was holding back a laugh rather than tears. "He's not an eraser. He's one of us- an Avian. And yes, I did give him a hard time before I let myself trust him. I kissed him because he's still my boyfriend, and it was my birthday, after all."

Max let Nudge take that all in for a minute. "Really? There're more Avian Americans like us? And Iggy's one?" Nudge sounded awed, relieved, and a little overwhelmed.

"Yes, Iggy, too," my brother said half-mockingly as he walked into the living room. "I could hear the whole conversation, you know. You're lucky I wasn't an eraser." I could hear Iggy sit down beside Nudge.

I figured that was my cue to walk out of Max's room. In the living room, I found Nudge tucked under Iggy's arm, with Max on her other side. I took my place on Max's other side, pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her. "Good morning, Nudge, Iggy."

"Fang! Where did you come from! How much of that did- oh, never mind." Nudge stopped herself from asking too many unnecessary questions.

I smirked and turned to kiss Max's cheek. "So, what are we going to do now?"


	22. Chapter 21

**Ch 21 MPOV ** _**Camp Stories**_

I was standing next to Fang, looking over a cliff that hung over a huge lake. The flock (which now included Iggy and Fang) were camping in a mountainous park about an hour or two's drive from the City. The actual trail was pretty tough, having to cross large creeks and hop over boulders, but we bird-kids had no trouble. This was my favorite place to camp because even though it was a popular park, almost no one came up this far anymore. We were free to stretch our wings and stop pretending we were 100% human. And it didn't hurt that it had an excellent view- we could see anyone coming from leagues away.

Right now, the Flock was sitting around a campfire, roasting hotdogs and gigantic marshmallows and singing camp songs badly off-key. I was standing a few yards away, near a cliff, looking out across the land. Fang stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his black wings enveloping the both of us. I tilted my head to the side and looked up at him and smiled. It had been a month since we found out about each other's wings, and everyone seems happier now. We had someone else to share the secret with; we weren't alone.

As Fang looked down at me, I could read his face, for once not impassive. It showed compassion, love, and understanding. I wondered what emotions my face showed.

Fang leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was passionate and loving- it said more than either of us would probably ever say out loud. I turned around in Fang's arms so that I was facing him. Fang pulled me closer and knotted his fingers in my hair. After a few minutes, we pulled back for air, panting slightly. That's when I realized that the others had stopped singing. I looked over and saw that we had an audience. Angel and Nudge were grinning from ear to ear, and Iggy smirked humorously. Gazzy just looked grossed out (but knowing him, he was probably watching closely for when he lands himself a girl).

"Ok, show's over. You can stop staring now," I rolled my eyes and stepped back from Fang. We walked over and joined the others for s'mores. After a moment, everyone went back to what they were doing and started singing again. Iggy wrapped his arm around Nudge; it was obvious they were together now, even though neither actually made it "official". I had sat down next to Fang, but he immediately pulled me into his lap. I was too comfortable to protest. Besides, everyone here knew we were together. If anyone hadn't before, they would have after that little scene by the cliff edge.

Long after the sun went down, we all crawled into the little tents we had pitched earlier. Gazzy and Angel, the youngest two, shared one tent. Nudge and Iggy shared another, and Fang and I got the third. A fourth tent was reserved for any supplies we couldn't leave outside and all our food. That was the biggest tent.

Lying across from Fang, I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes. As I do whenever I'm with Fang, I fell asleep easily and slept peacefully. The old nightmares haven't returned.


	23. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22 FPOV Change**

Max and I hadn't been dating for very long, but I already knew she was going to be the woman I married, if I ever decided tie the knot. Iggy and Nudge made it quite clear that they thought I should be preparing my proposal speech by now. Every jewelry store we happened to pass, Nudge pointed out the rings. When Iggy and I talked, Iggy would ask me about what my plans were for me and Max. It really got annoying. And that was nothing compared to the mind-reading, mind-warping, devious Angel.

But at the same time, I knew that they were partially right- I loved Max and would love nothing more than the promise that she would always be mine. But I wasn't going to rush to get married, especially since Max was so cautious about relationships to begin with. I would probably have to propose to her at least twice. And buying a ring was out of the question- the minute I did, Nudge would be warning Max to look for signs of "the big question".

It was now September, so Angel and Gazzy were back in school. Iggy was helping Nudge at her studio (probably being better use as a model than for advice), so it was just Max and I again. We walked around the park, stopping at the coffee place where we had our first "date".

"It seems like so long ago," Max reflected, thinking back to that day.

"It does. Can you believe it was only six months ago?"

"No; it seems as if I've known you for years and years. I can't remember what I did with myself when I had free time before I met you." I didn't remind her that she had been dating Ari, and had most likely been doing the same things then as she was now, minus the flying and camping trips.

We ordered coffee and walked back to the park. Making sure there was no one in sight, we leapt up into the branches of the trees and sat there.

"It was only about three or three and a half years ago that I was sleeping in trees like this one," Max looked around.

"Four years ago for Iggy and I," I agreed, "strange how much has changed."

"Yah, strange. The Flock has a safe, permanent home, two of us have jobs and the other two are in school. There is always plenty of food and we can take showers every night. Clothes are clean and we have time to have fun. We can go out in public without worrying about being discovered. And we have two new members to the flock," Max smiled softly and looked up at me.

"Who would have ever guessed that you and I, two of the least romantic people in the world, would fall for each other?" I asked, kissing Max.

"I don't know. But I'm glad we did. Because I've certainly fallen in love with you." Max kissed me again.

"And I with you." Our kisses deepened and grew more hungry.


	24. Chapters 23 & 24

**Ch. 23 FPOV **_**Shadows**_

I watched their faces as the Black Shadow disappeared right before their eyes. It never failed to amuse me. I continued to roam the streets, not really looking for anything. Rather, I was hoping to lose the nagging voice in the back of my mind that kept telling me I was being followed. The sense only increased, however, as I began picking up on more shadows moving, and near-silent footsteps that seemed to belong to none but the shadows. I had been getting this unsettling feeling for a week now; it wouldn't be long now before my purser either decided to leave, or take some kind of action.

I turned down a deserted alley between a church and one of NYC's many sky scrapers. I leapt up onto one of the gargoyles and carefully perched there. Closing my eyes, which had not helped me see who else was here, I used my other senses to taste my surroundings. The faintest brush of skin on stone, the scent of another human- but slightly different, the barely perceptible change in air currents against my feathers. Someone was here. And I was tired of feeling like a lab-rat in a maze or a mouse in a trap.

"Stop your games, I know you are here," I said to the night.

"Oh, but I've been having so much fun watching _your_ games, birdie," a voice purred above me. I smiled to myself. 'F_ound you_.'

"We both know your skills would not be wasted on mere amusements. Tell me, what have you learned for your spymaster?"

A laugh penetrated the tense atmosphere. "So much for being a bird-brain. But they said you'd be clever; no hybrid could survive out here for long without a certain amount of cunning."

"Well, you have me now. Go ahead- ask me what you came here to learn."

"Hmmm, no. I don't think so. I've learned so much about your kind just by watching you, Black Shadow. I think I'll just wait a bit longer. They'll be impatient with me for wasting time on an inconsequential rouge, but I think you could be useful to me."

"Then you are looking for someone in particular. Another Avian?"

"Oh, ha ha ha, you are sharp. Yes, I think I was right. You will be useful."

"Don't waste your breath. I'm not playing your games. Besides, the only other mutants in the area are a few numskull Erasers." The lucky ones who's "retirement" was self-imposed and whitecoat-free.

She _tsk_-ed at me, saying, "What a shame. I guess that means I'll have to find a way t get you to come with me. But not yet. All in good time." With that, the shadow leapt from the roof and landed, cat-like, on the street below. She disappeared into the shadows.

'_That went well,_' I thought, not at all sarcastic. She had unknowingly given me more information about herself and her mission than she had gained from me.

But I would have to be careful. She didn't seem to know about Max and the others, but she was definitely looking for one of them.

All night, I was restless. Whether walking the city streets or tossing and turning in bed, I couldn't calm my thoughts. I had to find a way to make sure Max was safe. Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. And I knew they could not know about the hybrid from Itex, or maybe the School. They didn't need that burden.

**Ch. 24 MPOV Doubts**

"Fang, let's go for a walk in Washington Square Park," I suggested, taking his hand in mine.

Fang nodded, smiling at me. We walked through the crowded sidewalks, still holding hands. We were quiet even walking around the park, neither one of us wanting to ruin the peaceful mood with idle chatter.

We passed under the great arch. I stopped walking, and Fang turned to look at me. I held his face between my hands and kissed his lips slowly.

"Our first kiss was here," Fang quietly remembered.

I smiled- that's exactly what I had been thinking, and exactly what I'd hoped he would say.

"And it was also where you first asked me to really open up to you, to fully trust you," I became more serious, "Now I'm asking you to trust me. What's going on Fang? What's been bothering you?"  
Fang looked genuinely surprised. "Nothing is wrong. Why would you ask?"

I frowned at him. "Please Fang, you've been keeping a secret from me all week. I know you enough to know that something's been on your mind. You can trust me."

"I've never doubted that," Fang said, kissing me again. It was sweet, loving… and hurried. It felt like Fang was expecting this to be one of the last few kisses we'll share. Or maybe I was mistaken. Maybe he meant it to distract me from my train of thought.

I pulled away from him, looking into his ebony eyes. But all I saw there was love and affection.

'_Maybe Nudge wasn't so far off the mark. Maybe he really was just considering proposing to me, and still needs time to think on it._' If that was it, I wouldn't push him any further. He gave me no reason to doubt him; maybe there really wasn't anything wrong.

As I let Fang kiss me again, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck, I could only think, '_I sure hope that's what's been on his mind this past week._'


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25 FPOV **_**The Proposal**_

I stood on my balcony, leaning against the railing and fiddling with the small box I held in my hands. I stared, broodingly, out at the grey evening sky as I contemplated the ring that was in the box and the woman I wanted to give it to. But I knew that the stalker was watching closely. She had found the Black Shadow, and had already connected me to my nighttime alter ego. She was so close to discovering the flock and their Avian DNA. That had to be prevented at all costs. The stalker must not get any closer to my family.

I got up and left the balcony to walk to the living room. I flicked the light on, and couldn't help but think, '_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear._' The stalker was perched on the arm of the couch, staring at me through green, cat-like eyes. I stared at her, keeping my face in its usual expressionless mask. Claw-like nails at the end of her short fingers brushed back a strand of her thick, wavy brown hair. At the top of her head, two furry, pointed ears were angled toward me. I wasn't even surprised to see a long tail flicking back and forth across the sofa cushions. I half expected to see whiskers on the face of this feline.

"I've been expecting you," I stated emotionlessly but honestly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she purred, standing up from the couch and coming closer. "We haven't formally met, have we? But no matter that can be taken care of now. I'm Catherine, but everyone calls me Cat."

"It fits," was all I said.

"And your name is…?" Cat trailed off, obviously waiting for my answer. I was mildly surprised she hadn't figured it out yet.

"Nick," I said, cat eyeing me suspiciously at my overly ordinary name. Mutants didn't have common names; they chose, or were given, names as unique as they themselves were. "Nick Venom." Cat nodded, satisfied.

"So, Nick, hove you thought about what I said? Know of any more Avians in the City?" Cat stepped up close to me. I wanted to step back, but held my ground. I would show no physical or emotional response to her.

"No," I answered for both her questions simultaneously, though it was a lie.

"Mmm, such a shame," Cat pouted, walking in a tight circle around me, her tail sliding over my legs. "It must be so lonely here, all by yourself. Even with that girlfriend of yours." I tensed slightly but gave no other response. "You must long for company, someone who shares your secret, who'll know about your beautiful wings, your Avian DNA, and accept you for it. In fact, I find you all the more desirable for it." I could tell she was trying to be seductive, as was no doubt her usual strategy. Though nothing she said affected me, the character I was going to play would have been susceptible.

Internally cringing, I looked into those strange eyes and forced my expression and voice to soften. "That would be nice. I would love to be with someone like you." I sure hoped Max never caught wind of this. She'd murder Cat (not that I'd mind too much), and then murder me (which I kind of would mind).

Cat smiled up at me, triumph hidden under a kind, pleasing shell. I, an expert at manipulated emotions, could easily read through the cat's façade. "I need some help finding the bird-girl, Maximum, and would love a partner. But even more, I want a companion. I, too, am lonely. What do you say, Nick? Come with me and we can be each other's comfort. And once we give Itex what it wants, we can run off together. I've always wanted to live with someone special, to settle down, and start a normal life. Well, as normal as two mutants could be. What do you say? Come with me."

'_Shit._' She had me trapped. I knew she would get suspicious if I refused. And she would probably continue to watch me very closely. I couldn't have that, especially not now that I knew she was looking for Max. And maybe this was the answer I was looking for. I could lead her away from the city. The flock would be safe. Cat and I both knew that her promise of running away and starting a normal life together was an empty one. But Nick Venom didn't. Nick Venom was caught up in a game of cat-and-mouse (more literally than I'd ever expected to be).

My cover being someone longing for love, I only had one answer to choose:

"I would love nothing more than to start a new life with you, Cat."


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26 Nudge's POV **_**Betrayed**_

I was in Iggy's room, picking up some clean clothes so that he could spend a few more nights at the Nest.

"I've been expecting you," Fang's voice, muffled by the door, startled me. I had thought there was no one else here.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," another voice made me stop in my tracks. Who was that? Why was there another woman here with Fang? Even more importantly, why had he been expecting her? My thoughts swirled around, confusion filling me. I shook myself when I heard the woman talking again, and realized I had missed part of their conversation.

"So, Nick, hove you thought about what I said? Know of any more Avians in the City?" I felt my go cold at that. '_What's going on? Why's she looking for Avians? Please, Fang, please don't betray us._' I held my breath.

"No," Fang said, and I let go of my breath. He wasn't a traitor. I dared to peak through the crack of the partially- closed door. I almost gasped when I saw the Feline circling Fang in a way that reminded me of a predator.

"Mmm, such a shame. It must be so lonely here, all by yourself. Even with that girlfriend of yours." So she already knew about Max. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. She didn't seem to care that Fang already had a girlfriend.

The Cat continued, "You must long for company, someone who shares your secret, who'll know about your beautiful wings, your Avian DNA, and accept you for it. In fact, I find you all the more desirable for it." That whore. She really didn't care that Fang was dating Max! But then, she also made it seem as if she didn't know about us being Avians. I sighed in relief, knowing that Fang would never hurt Max, either by falling for this kitty's slutty tricks, or by revealing the flock.

But I thought too soon. My eyes widened in shock as I heard Fang say, "That would be nice. I would love to be with someone like you." He sounded so sincere! '_How could he! After all he and Max have been through together? No!_'

The Feline woman smiled up at Fang. "I need some help finding the bird-girl, Maximum," '_So she was looking for Max,_' I thought, "and would love a partner. But even more, I want a companion. I, too, am lonely. What do you say, Nick? Come with me and we can be each other's comfort. And once we give Itex what it wants, we can run off together. I've always wanted to live with someone special, to settle down, and start a normal life. Well, as normal as two mutants could be. What do you say? Come with me."

I saw Fang hesitate, and assumed he was about to refuse. "I would love nothing more than to start a new life with you, Cat."

I choked. '_What! How? _WHY! _What about Max? They loved each other! He was going to propose to her! Angel heard his thoughts! He freakin' bought a ring for her! Oh, Max, I'm so sorry. Oh, she'll be devastated. This will ruin her! It's Ari all over again!_'

I was beyond shocked and feeling hurt and betrayed. But that still didn't lessen the blow when I heard the woman say, "Oh, Nick, thank you," and kiss him. It didn't prepare me for what came next: Fang wrapped his arms around her… and kissed her back! '_Oh, no. I'm so sorry Max._'

I watched the two of them leave. Then I walked home with a heavy heart, Iggy's clothes in my hands, trying to delay facing the flock. As soon as I walked in the door, they would know something was wrong. I had been crying, and my eyes were red and my mascara smeared. I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, get my face to relax into a happier expression. My breath came in short gasps as I tried not to cry. I knew I was often overly dramatic, but this was serious! Fang had betrayed us and cheated on Max! Ari all over again. Max would never be able to trust, let alone love, after a blow like this.

I walked in the door to hear laughter and the smell of Iggy's brownies coming out of the oven.

"As soon as Nudge and Fang get here, we can start the movie," I heard Max say. '_Oh, Max. Fang's not going to be here tonight. _' For a moment, I thought about leaving with my terrible secret. But they would worry if neither Fang nor I showed up tonight. And Max would want to know right away. So with one last deep breath, I walked into the living room.

"Oh, there you are, Nudge. It's about time. We were about to- Nudge? What's wrong?" Gazzy's smile melted as everyone looked at me with concern.

Ignoring their looks, I went over to Max. I tried to keep my voice even as I gasped out, "Oh Max… I'm so…so sorry…I thought… He even had a ring! ... Max! ... Fang, he… he…" Angel's face paled when she made sense of the chaos running through my mind.

"What about Fang, Nudge?" Max asked kindly, worried but obviously preparing for bad news while trying to comfort me. "Start from the beginning."

"I went to get… Iggy's stuff… then I heard them talking… There was this catty woman…"

"Catty? As in bitchy?" Max didn't even scold Gazzy for cursing.

"No… as in a Feline mutant. And she… Fang…. They… Fang left with her! He… he- he just agreed to leave with her… help Itex! And he… he…"

"He what, Nudge?" Iggy was there, rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, Max. So sorry. He kissed her!" I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't see Max's expression. But I still heard her whisper.

"I was wrong. I'm still the mouse."


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27 FPOV Leaving**

'_Max is the one! _THE ONE! _The only one! You shouldn't be with anyone else. How could you do this to her!_' my conscience screamed at me.

When we slipped out the window, onto the roof, and toward the edge of the city, I felt my heart crack and harden. I looked back over the city that had been my refuge, my own personal Garden of Eden, for so long. I was saying goodbye to heaven to embrace hell. Not even Satan himself had willingly done that. I said goodbye to my family, my best friends, and I said goodbye to Max, my one love.

'_I will come back for you, Max, when it's safe. I will marry you, and I'll take care of you, and make sure all your dreams come true. _I will. _Just as soon as I come back._' I just hoped she'd never have to know just why I'd left, or about this charade I would play. It would either prompt her to come after us, which would be bad, or kill her. Which would be infinitely worse.

'G_oodbye, Max. I love you._'

**THE END! Let me know what you all thought. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed and/or favorite this story. It's nice to finally be finished with it. Now I can focus on some other categories.**

**Ok, I'm not that mean. You haven't seen the last of Max and Fang. The sequel is already in the works. I'll publish it as soon as I'm done writing it. I think I'll call it **_**Hide and Seek. **_


End file.
